HARRY POTTER Y LA ESTIRPE DE LOS 100
by Roger Granuja
Summary: EN STAND BY....AL IGUAL QUE LOS OTROS FICS... SE TRASPASA... bueno soy nuevo en esta pagina. transcurre en el sexto año de Harry y el esta decaido por la muerte de su padrino. puede que algo trillada el fic pero decente. UN HARRY/LUNA
1. REVELACIONES

1º Capitulo Uno "REVELACIONES"

Un joven de cabello azabache estaba tumbado en la cama. Había llorado durante mucho tiempo, tanto que ya ni recordaba, se sentía pésimo pues no comía mucho por decir que nada y casi no dormía. Se la pasaba viendo unas fotografías de su padrino, aquel que había perdido poco tiempo atrás y por su culpa. Sus amigos le escribían cada tres días esperando respuesta sin embargo el no se dignaba ni siquiera a leerlas. Todo era su culpa, bueno probablemente también era culpa de ese viejo llamado Dumbledore y que tantas cosas le había ocultado. Fue en ese momento que llego una lechuza Harry suponiendo que fuesen de nuevo sus antiguos amigos pues ya no confiaba en ellos se dispuso a ignorar la carta pero la lechuza fue asta el y le tiro la carta, después se marcho dejando perplejo a Harry. Este tomo la carta resignándose a ver de quien era y se sorprendió aun mas cuando vio el escudo de Gringotts el banco de los magos. Abrió la carta que tenia una excelente caligrafía.

Estimado Sr. Potter

En vista de los últimos sucesos ocurridos con el fallecimiento de su padrino se le comunica que la lectura del testamento se llevara a cabo el día de mañana. En cumplimiento con nuestra palabra hacia el difunto Sr. Black pasara mañana por la mañana un miembro de nuestra organización para traerlo a esta, nuestra sucursal a la lectura del testamento. Una vez terminado se le darán a conocer otros documentos oficiales que facilitaran sus trámites con nosotros.

Le solicitamos discreción absoluta.

Atte.: presidente del consejo interno de asuntos hereditarios

Harry se fijo que junto con esta nota venia otro pergamino y lo extendió al ver de quien era no pudo aguantar el llanto pues esa era una carta de su padrino, la ultima carta que tendría de el.

Querido Harry:

Cuando leas esta carta será que he muerto. Pero no te preocupes pues seguramente morí en batalla y me alegra que sea así y no de viejo enfermo dependiendo de los demás. Se que te dolerá mi partida pero también se que no debes llorar por mi, alégrate, se feliz. Yo quería decirte que me gustaría que siguieras el legado de los merodeadores, todavía te faltan dos años en Howarts y que mejor que divertirse. Supongo que ahora no querrás confiar en nadie, que te has de sentir como el único que lamenta mi perdida, no te desilusiones. Nunca tuvimos una platica acerca de temas que te surgirán en tus años en Howarts, cosas no como Voldemort, mortifagos, o alguna criatura extraña, me refiero a chicas. Le envié una carta similar a Remus y le pedí que te instruyera en "el arte del merodeador" como mi ultimo deseo.

Ahora viene la parte que seguro te desagradara la famosa "herencia de los Black" como sabes eres mi único heredero con lo cual tienes todo excepto unas cuantas cosas que les deje a Remus y a Tonks, a Remus le deje la casa de Grimauld Place y una de las bóvedas de Gringotts. A Tonks le deje otra casa y también otra bóveda de Gringotts (mi familia posee una gran cantidad de bóvedas). A ti te dejo lo demás no se que tanto sea por lo que te recomiendo que vayas a Gringotts a que te den cuenta de todo (casas, dinero, objetos y otras cosas). Te recomiendo que no confíes mucho en Dumbledore pues aunque casi nunca se equivoca cuando lo hace sus errores son grandes y desastrosos y presiento que no te ha dicho toda la verdad, por lo que en mi cámara de Gringotts encontraras un pensadero, tuyo, y unos recuerdos donde esta todo lo que necesitas saber sobre tu vida, pues se que no te gusta que la gente sepa mas de ti que tu mismo. 

Por ultimo te pido que tengas cuidado al ir a Gringotts y que te entrenes, repito no te aflijas por mi yo estaré bien seguramente veré a cornamenta y a Lilly y seguramente al igual que yo estamos orgullosos de ti. Casi se me olvidaba tienes que revisar tu herencia de los Potter puesto que no podías porque todavía vivía yo ahora podrás revisar también las cámaras y todas tus pertenencias.

Recuerda ser un merodeador. Se que lo llevas en la sangre y que serás un gran merodeador al igual que tu padre y yo.

Me despido de ti y espero no verte en mucho tiempo (pues quiero que vivas mucho)

Sirius Orión Black

Al terminar de leer Harry estaba llorando. Pero recordando lo que acababa de leer se propuso no volver a sentirse triste y aunque le era muy difícil se propuso crear una mascara de seriedad en donde no se reflejaran las emociones. También se propuso hacer ejercicio pues se sabía que si tenías una buena forma física obtenías más poder. Pero eso esperaría pues mañana tendría que ir a Gringotts y no pensaba decirle ni siquiera a sus tíos.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto muy temprano pues seguía viendo a su padrino caer tras el velo y a Cedric morir a manos de colagusano, incluso veía a sus padres morir. Se baño y se cambio y encima se puso una túnica negra. A las 8:00 a.m. llego un duende que lo transporto a la sala principal de Gringotts ahí el duende lo guió hacia uno que parecía el mas anciano de todos.

-buenas tardes joven Potter, que gusto verle aunque no sean las mejores condiciones- dijo el duende con un tono como si no le importara, mas bien como cortesía

-si no se preocupe, gracias por molestarse- Harry se había propuesto desde ese momento no reaccionar ante esas cosas tan dolorosas para el

El duende se sorprendió de que alguien lo tratara con tanta amabilidad y cortesía, pues los magos no solían hacerlo desde tiempos remotos de los Fundadores.

-claro, acompáñeme a mi despacho para estar tranquilos- dijo amablemente el duende y lo llevo a una zona que al parecer era la parte de arriba. Una vez en el despacho el duende saco un fajo de papeles bastante grueso y lo extendió delante de Harry y comenzó a leerlo

Propiedades de la familia Black  
Casa en el Londres muggle  
Casa en Helsinki, Finlandia  
Casa en Cadriff, Gales  
Mansión en Valle de Godric  
Chalet en Dover, Inglaterra  
Casa veraniega en Niza, Francia  
Departamento en Paris, Francia  
Casa en Frankfurt, Alemania  
Mansión en Nápoles, Italia  
Departamento en Barcelona, España  
Casa en Córcega  
Chalet en la costa Griega  
Casa en Moscú, Rusia

Acciones de la familia Black  
40 en "Nimbus"  
25 en "calderos para todas las ocasiones"  
10 en "el Profeta"  
35 en "artículos de magia extraña"  
20 en "Zonko"  
75 en tienda de mascotas "el grifo"

Cámaras de Gringotts  
045  
233  
289  
156  
 478-482  
678-699  
981-984  
1063-1111

Bueno eso es todo por parte de la familia Black, ahora empecemos por la familia Potter. Saco un fajo de papeles más grande pues parece que tenía más propiedades. Harry estaba sorprendido, se hubiera caído si no fuero porque estaba sentado

-¿hay mas todavía?- pregunto incrédulo

-Por supuesto señor Potter- dijo el duende

-continué por favor- dijo el pelinegro recobrando la compostura

Propiedades de la familia Potter  
Mansión en Valle de Godric  
 Mansión en Dublín, Irlanda  
Mansión en las afueras de Paris  
Mansión en Berlín, Alemania  
Casa de campo en Venecia, Italia  
Casa en Milán, Italia  
Chalet en Valencia, España  
Casa en Brujas, Bélgica  
 Castillo en Luxemburgo  
Castillo en Rusia  
Departamento en Roma  
 Departamento en Los Ángeles, EU.  
Casa en New York, EU.  
Casa en Lisboa, Portugal

Acciones de la familia Potter  
60 en la marca "Saeta"  
 20 en la marca "Nimbus"  
59 en "el Profeta"  
60 en "Olivanders"  
 30 en "Túnicas de Madame Malink"  
80 en "Howarts"  
40 en "Gringotts"

Cámaras de la familia Potter  
001-009  
243-260  
 157-166  
900-922  
1400-1433  
531-549

Bueno como se podrá dar cuenta es usted uno de nuestros mayores imbercionistas en la historia actualmente el que mas numero de cámaras tiene seguido de la familia Malfoy y los MC Kingdom. 

Después de esto el duende le entrego unos papeles que parecían firmados por el ministro de magia y por su padrino 

-estos papeles son los de su emancipación ahora podrá ser visto como adulto en la comunidad mágica, aunque entre nosotros usted es visto como tal desde que venció por primera vez al innombrable- dijo el duende — el cometió muchas atrocidades con nuestra raza y no será perdonado jamás, nosotros pensábamos que todos los magos eran iguales y nos veían como simples animales asta el día de hoy que llego usted y nos trato como a iguales-

-eh… si no importa-dijo el joven algo cohibido

-bueno si quiere puede ir a ver en sus cámaras para si quiere recoger algunas cosas o solamente si necesita el oro un duende se lo puede traer

-no será necesario, pues si necesito ir a ver algunas cosas que me dejo mi padrino y que necesito, por cierto- dijo mirando al duende un rato pues no estaba seguro de decirlo, al final pensó que seria mejor —necesito saber si le daban cuenta de mis cosas a Dumbledore-

-me temo que así es pues el era su administrador- a Harry le hervía la sangre

-quisiera que no se le informara de esto y de posteriores visitas mías. Si se puede- dijo algo nervioso el pelinegro

-por supuesto que si, ya que usted es mayor de edad, no hay porque informarle de nada- dijo el duende con una sonrisa en la cara

-ahora me gustaría ir a mis cámaras, no a todas pues se que no terminaría hoy pero si a la que era de mi padrino-

-por supuesto, venga conmigo- el duende lo guió asta un carrito y de ahí fueron asta una cámara donde al abrirla encontraron una gran montaña de oro mas grande que la que Harry tenia en su pequeña cámara que estaba reservada para los estudios en Howarts y en una esquina estaba un pensadero con dos botellitas a cada lado. Harry le pidió que lo dejara un tiempo solo para ver los recuerdos y vació el primero inmediatamente se introdujo en el pensadero

Sirius estaba hablando con Dumbledore, al parecer era una discusión acalorada

-Tienes que decirle la verdad Dumbledore, es lo mejor para el-decía Sirius bastante molesto- además todo lo que ha hecho se merece que sepa la verdad sobre su origen y que pueda entender por que hace esto.

-no, no es tan fácil, puede que le provoquemos un severo problema o que se enoje con nosotros- dijo un Dumbledore no muy convencido

-mas enojado va a estar si no le decimos y se entera por otros-dijo Sirius-sabes que su temperamento es el mismo que el de James y Lilly- esto ultimo lo dijo con una triste sonrisa al recordarlos.

-lo se, pero es que es muy joven para que sepa todo esto- Dumbledore estaba perdiendo la paciencia

-¡¡por dios!! Dumbledore se ha enfrentado a Voldemort al menos 4 veces y dices que es muy joven, ese argumento no vale- Sirius estaba bastante molesto-tiene mas derecho que nadie a saber su origen a que no solo es heredero de Godric Gryffindor por su padre sino también que es heredero del gran Arturo por parte de su madre-

Harry no pudo reprimir un grito de asombro, como él era heredero de semejantes personajes, de Godric se lo imaginaba pues había conseguido la espada que se supone era para un Gryffindor, pero del gran Arturo era otra cosa. El recuerdo se disolvió el puso el otro contenedor y lo examino

En el se encontraban al menos cien personas todas parecían de porte majestuoso e infundían cierto respeto y admiración aunque nunca las había visto. Vio que todos parecían ser parientes o al menos descendientes pues se parecían mucho unos a otros, entonces comprendió que esos eran sus antecesoras y que siempre habían sido de carácter noble y valiente. El siguiente recuerdo era una sucesión de imágenes donde se veía una espada encajada en una piedra en medio de un bosque, un fénix negro surcaba los cielos.

Salio de la cámara para reunirse con el duende al que le pregunto si podía obtener una manera para no venir cada que quisiera sacar dinero de sus cámaras, a lo que el duende le contesto que tenían un sistema similar a lo que era la tarjeta de crédito muggle. Harry solicito una de esas y una vez estando en la entrada del banco el duende se la entrego

-tenga Sr. Potter- dijo entregándole la tarjeta —por cierto mi nombre es Griphook, para servirle-

-muchas gracias, Griphook, nos veremos después- y diciendo esto se marcho del banco. Rumbo al callejón Diagon en busca de todo lo que pudiera llevarse, pues ahora que tenía oro suficiente pensaba gastarlo como le diera la gana y dando un paso fuera del banco, atravesó esas puertas de madera negra que contrastaba con el blanco del mármol salio del banco.


	2. EN EL CALLLEJON DIAGON Y PARTIDA

Salió del banco y se dirigió a un puesto de ingredientes para pociones donde se compro todo lo que necesitaba para el colegio y para unas nuevas reservas que pensaba usar pues aunque no le gustaran las pociones sabía que era lo mejor para su bienestar. Luego fue a una tienda de baúles y objetos mágicos donde se compro un baúl similar al de Ojoloco Mooddy (no recuerdo como se escribe) pero este con nueve compartimientos y mucho mas grande por dentro además de una contraseña de alta seguridad, similar a las cámaras de Gringotts. Después de pagar una gran cantidad de galeones con su nueva tarjeta siguió viendo en el callejón hasta que vio un puesto de lentes mágicos.

-disculpe, hay alguien.- el lugar parecía estar desierto pues no se veía nadie y estaba muy oscuro. Hasta que una sombra le llamo la atención estaba tirada en el suelo detrás del mostrador y al parecer había sido asaltada al acercarse se dio cuenta que el joven no tendría más de 16 años, justamente la edad que el tenía le señalo con la varita y dijo _–Enervate- _el joven de cabello rubio se levantó y lo vio con cara de susto.

-tranquilízate yo no te voy a hacer nada- dijo Harry -¿Cómo te llamas?

-William O´connell- dijo el joven

-de acuerdo William, me gustaría saber si me podrías vender unos lentes de contacto mágicos, unos que tengan muchas funciones como ese- dijo señalando un folleto que se movía y que promocionaba unos contactos de color negro que cambiaban de varios colores y que podían ver a través de la oscuridad y ver a través de capas de invisibilidad y muchas cosas mas.

-oh!!! Claro que si- dijo el rubio yendo al mostrador, saco un paquete rectangular y se lo dio a Harry –aquí están, son bastante caros y solo se han vendido un par de veces, además de que dicen que duele mucho al ponerse y al quitarse, aunque claro solo se quitan cuando el dueño lo desee y puede dormir con ellos por eso viene con dos pociones; una para evitar el dolor y la otra para que los lentes se adapten a la gravedad de la ceguera y para cambiar de opción solo lo tiene que pensar ó decirlo para que cambie.

Luego de que Harry le diera la tarjeta y el abriera la caja para registrar la venta dio un grito –no es posible, me robaron. Seguramente fue esa chica que quería ver unos de sol y cuando me volteé me aturdió. Me va a matar mi padre.

-¿cuanto te robaron?- pregunto el pelinegro

-cerca de 500 galeones- dijo el chico apenado y triste

-ah, no es problema- y pasando su tarjeta de nuevo se descontó la suma de 500 galeones, William lo miraba boquiabierto

-porque lo hiciste es una gran cantidad, además no podré pagarte el favor- dijo algo mas avergonzado

-no importa el oro es algo que me sobra y que la verdad no me gustaría tener si pudiera tener una vida como la tuya, con una familia- dijo Harry algo triste recordando a Sirius –además si quieres tómalo como un soborno para no decirle a nadie que yo estuve aquí- dijo destapándose la frente y dejando ver su cicatriz

William lo miraba de nuevo atónito, no podía creer que había conversado con Harry Potter así tan tranquilamente y el pensando que era un ególatra y altanero por la fama, se hizo nota mental de no volver a juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas.

Estaba de nuevo en el callejón Diagon había pasado ya bastante tiempo entretenido y todavía tenia que hacer muchas cosas así que se fue sin mas demora a la librería más cercana y compro los libros que tenía que llevar al colegio, también compro unos cuantos de DCAO y de encantamientos y transformación. Como bien supuso no le vendieron de animagia ni de magia negra así que paso después a Madame Malink donde compró unas cuantas túnicas, una de gala pues se la pedían para el colegio de color negro brillante y un guardarropa entero de ropa muggle aunque casi toda era de colores oscuros (negro, azul oscuro, verde).

Sabiendo que en el callejón Diagon no le venderían nada de animagia y de magia negra fue al callejón Knocturn donde compró varios libros de magia negra de todos los niveles y unos cuantos de animagia y transformaciones en animales.

Como tenía que regresar al caldero chorreante para de ahí regresar a casa de sus tíos volvió al callejón Diagon y ya estaba por irse cuando paso a un lado de la tienda de Quidditch donde vio a un gran grupo de personas que observaban algo muy detenidamente, movido por la curiosidad fue junto con la gente a ver el ventanal y vio algo magnifico, una nueva escoba, mas estilizada y se veía que mas fuerte tenia un color rojo dorado y todo el mango parecía que había estado pulido astilla por astilla. El cartel rezaba así:

_Nueva Flecha del Infierno_

_Esta nueva y lujosa escoba esta diseñada con el mas nuevo estilo que permite la mayor aerodinamicidad que permite una aceleración de 0-400 Km./Hr. y que gracias a su manubrio bien estilizado permite un mayor agarre a la superficie incluso en la lluvia. Muy pocos han podido dominarla ya que gracias a su recubrimiento de sangre de quimera y colacuerno húngaro la convierte en una escoba temperamental pero que sin embargo obedece a su dueño. _

_Pruebas en el interior. _

Como si le hubieran dicho que era la última escoba del mundo entro inmediatamente e hizo fila donde la gente intentaba levantar la escoba la cual permanecía en su sitio. Al llegar su turno el dependiente le dijo –solo di arriba muchacho y si eres el elegido la escoba subirá- aunque lo dijo con una voz monótona como si se lo hubiera aprendido a Harry no le gusto eso del elegido pues recordaba la profecía dicha por su profesora hace ya casi 15 años.

El se situó a un lado de la escoba y se concentró. Cuando empezó a sentir una energía que lo llamaba y se dio cuenta que provenía de la escoba, sonrió para si mismo gesto que no paso desapercibido para el dependiente y dijo –arriba- la escoba subió tan rápido que casi rebota de la mano de Harry si no fuera por sus reflejos de buscador.

El dependiente lo miro asombrado –valla creo que eres un muy buen jugador si no, no creo que te hubiera reconocido. Es gratis pues eres el primero en esta tienda en llevártela y creo que te lo mereces- luego el dependiente miro a los que seguían haciendo fila y les dijo –ya lo ven esta era la única que tenia aquí por el momento pues era una muestra pero cuando este la otra yo se los comunicare, todos se fueron decepcionados y malhumorados.En unos momentos regreso el dependiente con la escoba y un nuevo kit de Quidditch, en una hermosa caja negra con terciopelo rojo. El dependiente le pregunto que en que puesto jugaba y el le dijo que buscador, con lo cual el le dio el kit para buscador.

Salio de la tienda pensando en lo mucho que había cambiado su humor desde la mañana, hizo un recuento tenía una fortuna considerable, era heredero de muchos magos y muggles poderosos, había conseguido su emancipación, podía hacer magia libremente, tenia libros con los cuales podría incrementar sus conocimientos, había ganado un amigo y ahora una escoba de lujo, podría pensarse que el no la necesitaba y que solo era avaricia pero el pensaba dejar la saeta de fuego que su padrino le había regalado como un trofeo y recuerdo de el. Estaba en su mundo cuando chocó con una chica ambos cayeron al suelo. Harry estaba sobre una chica de cabello rojo y ojos de un extraño azul sintió las suaves curvas de la chica debajo de su cuerpo y se levanto rojo como un tomate y la ayudo a ella también a levantarse. Ambos estaban rojos pero en ella no se notaba tanto, más bien se confundía con su peso.

-lo siento, lamento haberte hecho caer- dijo el pelinegro a modo de disculpa, y se quedando mirando lo bella que ella era, no lo había visto antes pero en realidad ella era muy bella, todo en ella era bello, su cara, su cuerpo, todo parecía esculpido en mármol blanco.

-n… no importa fue mi culpa- dijo ella algo sonrojada y tímida. En eso se oye la voz de un chico – ¡Anne¡Anne¡Anne! Donde te habías metido, ven rápido-dijo un joven un poco más grande que Harry y de cabello negro. Se fueron los dos y Harry le pareció ver una mirada de odio por parte del chico y otra que no supo interpretar.

Salio del caldero chorreante con una gran sonrisa en la cara y un gran numero de paquetes encogidos en el bolsillo y un gran paquete que para los muggles podría pasar por un instrumento de música pero que dentro tenia la nueva escoba. Subió al transporte que lo llevaría a Privet Drive. Estaba pensando en esa chica pelirroja con la que chocó y que no se podía quitar de la cabeza, "bueno al menos se su nombre" aunque sabia que no iba a Howarts pues nunca la había visto y parecía que era un año menor a el. Luego estaba el otro chico que sin saber como presentía que no era de fiar. Con estos pensamientos llego a la casa de sus tíos. Entro y creyó por un momento que sus tíos no hubieran notado su ausencia pues ya era tarde, cerca de las 10 p.m. pero rápidamente sus dudas fueron disipadas cuando vio a su tío Vernon con la cara morada

-donde has estado muchacho- dijo intentando no gritar, cosa que no funciono pues su tía Petunia que venía detrás soltó un chillido como indicando que no era apropiado gritar, pero Vernon no le importo

-todo el día sin rastros de tu presencia mocoso, eres un malagradecido igual que tus padres y tu padrino- como si fueran palabras mágicas Harry cambio su cara inmutable por una de dolor y luego rápidamente sustituida por una de odio y rabia, ambos dirigidos a esas tres personas (Duddley acababa de entrar) que tanto le habían odiado y despreciado, sin pensarlo saco su varita y lo apunto

-vuelve a decir eso asqueroso muggle, repítelo una vez más para poder volarte la tapa de los sesos- dijo el pelinegro colérico

-no puedes hacer eso aquí, lo sabes, te expulsarían- dijo Vernon intentando sonar convincente cosa inútil en el chico de ojos verdes

-dos cosas para tu cerebro diminuto- dijo Harry con la voz súbitamente fría –no me importa si me expulsan, y dos mi padrino murió hace un mes pero antes de hacerlo firmó mi emancipación-

-sus tíos se pusieron pálidos, Duddley como no entendía siguió con su expresión de desconcierto

-vamos repítelo, verdad que te da miedo- dijo Harry triunfante luego bajo su varita y les dijo lo que planeaba hacer en la noche –me marcho hoy mismo en la noche, voy a donde todo comenzó.

Subió a su habitación y con un hechizo metió todo en su nuevo baúl el cual lo encogió y lo guardo en su bolsillo y se cubrió con su capa invisible, eran las dos de la madrugada, abrió la puerta de su cuarto y bajo hasta llegar a la puerta, ya iba a salir cuando la voz de su tía le decía

-ya te vas Harry- al chico le dio un vuelco el corazón como era posible que su tía lo estuviera esperando, volteó y vio que su tía estaba en la puerta de la cocina, sin pensarlo fue hacia ella, no le dio tiempo de decirle nada

-lo siento mucho, es que tenia tanto miedo de que terminaras como tus padres…. Muertos- dijo sollozando, a Harry le sorprendió más ver a su tía llorar – ¿sabes como llegar a tu casa? –

Harry no había reparado en eso –no, no sabia como llegar-

-toma- ella le tendió un pergamino ya demasiado viejo –es la dirección de tu casa, un vez Lilly me la mando para ir a tu cumpleaños pero no fuimos porque era el de Duddley y Vernon se negó- dijo viendo la cara de interrogación de su sobrino.

-gracias, te lo agradezco- dijo el pelinegro pero sin cambiar su actitud estoica hacia las circunstancias

-escríbeme de vez en cuando, pero cuando Vernon no este, aunque se enoje realmente el te aprecia, en el fondo el te quiere-

-si pero muy en el fondo- dijo el chico con una sonrisa –bueno, tengo que ir a otro sitio antes de irme a mi casa, hasta luego- y sin decir nada mas salió a la fría calle, nunca volteó para ver el lugar donde había vivido casi 15 años. Y donde no volvería a pisar en mucho tiempo.

-bueno aquí vamos- dijo el chico subiendo en el metro con dirección a Londres


	3. REGRESO AL VERDADERO HOGAR

Salió de la casa y atravesó Privet Drive hasta llegar al callejón que había entre Privet Drive y la calle Magnolia donde se puso una capa negra, se preparo y fue a una calle donde no se encontraba nadie ahí saco su varita y la alzó inmediatamente el autobús noctámbulo apareció delante de él. Antes de que Stan pudiera decirle algo subió y le dijo –Av. Del león, Valle de Godric-

Stan algo ofendido le dio la dirección a Ernie y le indico la cama que ocuparía durante el transcurso, aunque no muy convencido porque pensaba que era un mortifago a lo que el joven Potter se dio cuenta y le dijo su verdadera identidad a cambio del silencio y de que lo llevara con la máxima discreción posible. Stan acepto gustoso.

Al llegar el se bajo asegurándose que nadie lo viera acercarse a esa dirección, una vez seguro bajo del autobús. En ese instante el autobús desapareció, fue entonces que se dirigió al otro extremo de la calle donde había una colina y en la cima una gran casa aunque derruida pero con un ambiente señorial o de magnificencia se dirigió hacia ella y vio que en la verja estaba un letrero que rezaba _POTTER _vio que estaba cerrada e instintivamente la toco con la punta de su varita. Con un gran chirrido la oxidada verja se abrió y el entro.

En el interior pudo ver un gran jardín con un bosque que se extendía probablemente por todas las próximas colinas. También se fijo en que había una gran fuente en medio del camino y que tenía la imagen de un fénix, un león y un dragón pero estaba vieja y opaca. No le dio mayor importancia y siguió por fin después de al menos 10 minutos de caminata (al parecer no estaba tan cerca como el pensaba). Por fin llego a la puerta principal que colgaba de los goznes, seguramente la destruyó Tom, pensó Harry. La movió un poco y paso dejando ver un gran hall que estaba en penumbras.

-**Lumos**- Harry encendió su varita y vio que había unas grandes antorchas y las encendió con otro hechizo de fuego.

En frente se encontraban unas grandes escaleras que se dividían en dos y se extendían a los costados y en frente un gran cuadro, que parecía antiguo, muy antiguo. De momento no le dio importancia y siguió mirando pudo ver que había unos cuantos pasillos a los costados antes de las escaleras y que unos bajaban.

-ha de ser hacia las mazmorras o el sótano- dijo en voz alta, pues en ese momento no le importaba hablar fuerte pues sabia por alguna razón que nadie se encontraba en la casa.

Decidió subir por las escaleras y cuando vio bien el cuadro se fijo que era un árbol genealógico como el que estaba en la casa de Sirius. Pero este era mucho mas grande pues abarcaba la descendencia de todos los Potter y de sus parejas, hasta el final estaba el debajo de James y Lilly. En ese momento le dio un remordimiento pues de los que el consideraba los verdaderos merodeadores, es decir tres, ya habían muerto dos cuando reacciono sintió el deseo de tocar el nombre de aquellos que fueron sus padres y por un momento que no se repetiría en mucho tiempo derramó una lagrima silenciosa.

-adiós, pronto verán a canuto por ahí- y con un ultimo movimiento toco el nombre de sus padres.

Fue en ese instante que sintió como una corriente lo invadía y que algo dentro de la casa despertaba, por un momento no supo como reaccionar pues la casa se estaba reparando, volteo la vista hacia la puerta y se fijo que esta se estaba reparando sin ayuda de nada y las antorchas antes apagadas volvían a encenderse con gran fulgor, dando unos pasos se quedo admirando el hall que parecía que revivía ante su nuevo habitante y legitimo dueño. Regreso de nuevo al árbol y para su sorpresa debajo de este había surgido un pequeño pasadizo donde sin dudarlo entro, algo lo llamaba pues sentía ese poder mágico muy extraño.

Cruzo el pasillo y vio una cámara redonda donde había un pequeño pilar de donde estaba posado un huevo de al menos 30 cm. Y sin pensarlo lo tomo entre sus manos y al alzarlo oyó una voz grave que le decía.

_El momento en el que la balanza se inclina de nuevo hacia la oscuridad ha llegado. Pero el elegido surgirá de entre sus cenizas al igual que su guardián y restablecerá los equilibrios de las fuerzas. Pero para eso deberá encontrar sus raíces y solo con la ayuda de sus aliados vencerá al oscuro. El balance de la luz y la oscuridad llegara con Él y junto a con la ayuda de su guardián usaran las dos fuerzas para derrotar a las tinieblas._

Fue en ese momento que el huevo se rompió y de el salió un polluelo de Fénix de un color plateado, similar al patronus, pero de un color más brillante. _(el que no entienda la alegoría del color, es porque es la mezcla de luz y oscuridad Blanco-Negro, lo lógico sería gris, pero no creo que sea un color adecuado para un fénix, en cambio el plateado es como que mas adecuado, no se si me explico. Si no pues ni modo). _

El fénix se le quedo mirando y soltó una nota grave como de agradecimiento. En su mente se formo la imagen de un montón de carbón. Mientras salía del pasillo y se dirigía a la planta alta.

-pero que de….- dijo Harry entendiendo lo que quería el ave. La imagen regreso con más fuerza así que el saco su varita y con un movimiento convoco un tazón con carbón donde el fénix se lo comió todo de un solo golpe, el joven estaba sorprendido, en tan solo unas horas los eventos que se le habían presentado. Un fénix, una nueva profecía (otra no!!!), nuevos poderes, su ascendencia y tenia una casa para el solo.

Siguió andando por el pasillo, no tardo en encontrar la habitación principal, supuso que había sido ahí donde sus padres dormían. Entro y saco sus cosas las puso a un costado de la cama las volvió a su tamaño natural y se acostó. El fénix descansaba en el plato de carbón que había comido en la mesita de noche que estaba a un lado de la cama.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto con un hambre atroz, sentía que no había comido nada en varios días y aunque era cierto en gran parte, nunca había tenido hambre. Tomo al fénix y bajo en busca de la cocina, no le costo encontrarla pues estaba en los sótanos, igual que en la casa de Sirius, el pelinegro supuso que sería porque las dos eran antiguas casas mágicas y tendrían un patrón similar. Como era de esperarse no encontró nada de comer y le toco salir al pueblo. Tomo su capa negra con capucha y metió al fénix en uno de los bolsillos interiores. Salio al pueblo en busca de algún sitio para comer y afortunadamente no muy lejos de ahí había un supermercado muggle, Harry no se había puesto a investigar si ese era un valle de magos o muggles pero por lo que parecía era que habitaban los dos tipos de personas. Entro al supermercado y se dispuso a comprar pues todavía traía mucha hambre. Ya estaba en la caja para pagar cuando se percato que no tenía más que dinero mágico y al parecer el dependiente era de esas personas como su tío Vernon. No sabía que iba a hacer pues no creía que soportaría ir otra vez asta su casa por dinero muggle.

-parece que no tienes dinero muggle- dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. El se volteo y vio a una chica como de su edad de aspecto dulce y muy bonita, de ojos azules y labios que al parecer del chico parecían exquisitos, tuvo un impulso de besarla pero se contuvo.

-Eh…. Si, creo que si- dijo algo nervioso el pelinegro

-no te preocupes yo pago y luego me lo pagas-dijo resuelta la chica y pago al dependiente que ya estaba algo molesto porque no le pagaban. Recibió el dinero como se le hubiesen dado la libertad eterna y una vez todo puesto en bolsas salió del supermercado. Caminaban muy amenamente por la calle platicando de cosas triviales, la chica no paraba de mirar al joven Potter que se puso nervioso, aun sentía hambre pero haciendo gala de sus impulsos de merodeador siguió con la chica. Al final la chica se tubo que ir a su casa y el a la suya, antes de irse la chica le dio su nombre "Samantha Cromwell".

Al llegar a su casa saco lo primero que había en la bolsa y al fénix que también estaba algo inquieto y para calmarlo un poco convoco un plato más grande de carbón que casi se lo come todo. El lo observaba y cuando el termino sintió que el hambre atroz que tenía se esfumo, fue entonces que lo comprendió, el en realidad no tenía hambre y era los pensamientos y sensaciones del fénix. Se molesto bastante pues si hubiera sabido que era el fénix no habría salido, pero pensó que si no hubiera sido por el fénix no habría conocido a Samantha. Decidió aunque sin hambre, comer algo pues necesitaba estar lleno de energía. Siguió divagando en sus pensamientos mientras veía al fénix plateado que era su nuevo compañero y que aunque había nacido ayer ya tenía un tamaño considerable y no tenía nombre, algo fundamental.

-hoy mismo decidiré como nombrarte pues tiene que ser un nombre especial- le dijo el joven al fénix que lo entendió todo. Salio de la cocina y fue en busca de la biblioteca cuando la encontró después de hora y media de búsqueda, aunque la casa no lo pareciera era realmente grande y con muchos pasadizos. Entro y se quedo anonadado. La biblioteca era enorme incluso más que la de Howarts. Lo primero que pensó fue en un libro de la era del rey Arturo pues quería ponerle un nombre singular y destacable "no algo entupido como Fawkes" pensó el ojiverde, vio que un libro brillaba y que salía de su lugar volando para dirigirse a sus manos leyó el titulo y se sorprendió mas pues decía "Dioses mitológicos de la era antigua" sonrió, al parecer esa casa tenía de todo. Ya tenía dos posibles opciones con lo que le pregunto al fénix

-¿eres macho o hembra? – al parecer al fénix eso no le contesto porque respondió con una nota aguda pero de inmediato Harry sintió que entraba en su mente y que por medio de imágenes y sensaciones le daba a entender que una hembra

-oh… ya veo. Bueno te llamare Gaia, te gusta- la pequeña ave asintió con un canto de agradecimiento-bien que bueno.

(n.a. como todos los fics que he leído de hp en los que tiene un fénix da a entender que es macho así que aquí le varié un poco)

Salió de la biblioteca y se puso a recorrer toda la casa con Gaia en su hombro. Al final del día ya conocían toda la casa y el jardín junto con el bosque que se extendía a un lado de la casa. Ya estaba en su habitación que tenia una ventana que daba al valle y se podía contemplar en toda su extensión, la vista sería hermosa si no fuera porque a unas cuantas calles de ahí justo en lo que era la zona muggle se elevaba sobre el cielo una calavera con una serpiente que salía de su boca. ¡¡¡¡La marca tenebrosa!!!!


	4. FUGA

La marca tenebrosa se alzaba a tan solo unas cuantas casas de donde vivía su nueva amiga Samantha a la que aunque solo la conocía de ese día ya la estimaba mucho, sin pensarlo demasiado acerca de que lo vieran en el pueblo se vistió, preparo su varita y desapareció de su cuarto para aparecer en el lugar de la batalla. Apareció en una esquina de la calle volteo para ver quienes eran los que atacaban y vio que solo eran una docena de mortifagos que tenían en una esquina a varios muggles muertos y los apilaban para incendiarlos. Ante la visión de un niño muggle atravesado por una esquirla de metal (n.a. inspirado en Eragón) no lo pudo soportar y salio detrás del automóvil que lo ocultaba los mortifagos ni se dieron cuenta de su presencia pues estaban mas entretenidos lanzando maldiciones a los pocos magos adultos que había y al parecer los jóvenes estaban escondidos en una casa de donde los defendían los adultos. Ya habían matado a dos adultos cuando el decidió intervenir, sin saber como lanzo varias maldiciones que impactaron a los mortifagos y que los dejaron en el suelo sin vida. Poco a poco los iba disminuyendo, pues aunque no eran muchos, las únicas maldiciones que le enviaban eran las imperdonables y tenía que moverse. Cuando solo quedaban dos mortifagos estos lanzaron un bombarda y un incendio, uno para Harry y el otro para los cuerpos muggles y después desaparecieron.

A Harry no le costo trabajo anular el bombarda pero cuando intento apagar el fuego de los cuerpos era demasiado tarde. Viendo que los mortifagos se habían desaparecido alzo la varita instintivamente y sin saber como de su varita surgió un rayo plateado igual a Gaia y en el cielo formo un hermoso fénix que devoro a la serpiente verde y luego con un fuego del mismo color que el fénix destruyo el resto de la marca.

Fue en ese momento que los jóvenes salían del edificio y aparecían en la calle la Orden del Fénix y los Aurores del ministerio. Dumbledore alcanzó a ver a Harry que lanzaba la nueva marca y que destruía a la tenebrosa todos estaban sorprendidos, pues creían que seguía siendo menor de edad.

-Harry tenemos que hablar- dijo el director, estaba algo nervioso pues el creía que se encontraba en su casa de Privet Drive y no aquí en Valle de Godric. –Cosas serias y con respecto a lo que hablamos antes de que terminara el curso-

Harry al oír esto solo provoco que se enojara mas con el director pero actuando como se lo había propuesto volteo a verlo con una mirada vacía y sin brillo –no, no tenemos nada de que hablar, se todo lo referente a mi vida y a lo que me concierne- diciendo esto se dio la vuelta para desaparecer pero volvieron a llamarlo pero esta vez eran sus supuestos amigos

-Harry ven, tenemos que hablar todos juntos- le dijo Hermione en un tono suplicante apoyada por Ron.

-no voy a volver y menos con ustedes que son mis supuestos amigos, me traicionaron y se unieron a la Orden del Fénix, traicionando mi confianza y cuando mas los necesitaba brillaron por su ausencia.- ante eso solo los miro con mas odio todavía y antes de irse dijo –no se si regresare este año a Howarts, pero si lo hago tengan por seguro que no contaran conmigo para estar a su lado.

Después de decir esto se desapareció envuelto en unas llamas de color plateado. Todos estaban sorprendidos, pues no podía usar magia y mucho menos aparecerse, pero el mas preocupado era Dumbledore pues sabía que el poco control que tenía sobre el había desaparecido y que esa desaparición solo significaba dos cosas, una que ya sabía usar algunos de sus poderes de sus antecesores o que tenía un Fénix.

-Búsquenlo en los alrededores no debe haber ido muy lejos- y sin mas se fue en busca del auror responsable para ver como solucionar a los muggles lo ocurrido.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba aplicando hechizos para que en cuanto un intruso llegara la casa pareciera que seguía abandonada y otro que aplico sobre un pergamino en el cual se trazo toda su casa y los terrenos, haciendo una copia similar al mapa del merodeador pero de su casa, así los vería y sabría donde están.

Había decidido que saldría del país en busca de aliados pues la Orden lo hacia muy en secreto mientras que el en vez de buscar magos buscaría criaturas, vampiros, hombres lobo y cualquier otra criatura que se le quisiera unir para derrotar al lado Oscuro, llevaba varios libros y otras cosas que consideraba importantes, lamentaba el hecho de que no pudiera quedarse mas tiempo en esa casa que tanto le había gustado.

Estaba terminando cuando sintió la presencia de varios miembros de la Orden y fue en ese instante que se volvió invisible gracias a una habilidad de su fénix. No había todavía salido de su cuarto cuando oyó voces que se acercaban y decidió esperar adentro. La puerta se abrió y entro Dumbledore, Remus, Ojoloco, Minerva, Tonks, Kingsley y sus "amigos. Al no ver a nadie los más jóvenes suspiraron frustrados, mientras que Dumbledore y Remus parecía que buscaban rastros de magia por algún lado.

-se que estas aquí Harry puedo sentirte, no te haremos daño, si no crees que seamos nosotros se algo que solo tu y yo sabemos-dijo Dumbledore algo desconcertado- Tu dormías debajo de las escaleras antes de ser un mago.-

Todos estaban sorprendidos porque eso era nuevo incluso para sus amigos. Remus estaba indignado, pues sabia que trataban mal a Harry pero no sabía que llegaban a este punto. En contraparte Harry estaba bastante enojado pues eso era algo que le traía malos recuerdos y el precisamente venía a abrir de nuevo la herida. Pero el no se dejaría. Viendo que no funcionaba Dumbledore murmuro unas palabras extrañas y aunque nadie las entendió Harry sintió un fuerte tirón y las ganas de volverse visible de nuevo pero se resistió, con lo cual no paso nada. Intento moverse sin hacer ruido, cosa que no logró y que dio la pista de donde estaba. Inmediatamente Dumbledore lanzó un hechizo de color morado hacia Harry, este se agacho y corrió hasta la ventana donde se volvió visible y dando un fuerte salto por el balcón y lanzándose al vació en dirección hacia el patio de enfrente. El resto de las personas se asomaron por el jardín y vieron algo que les impactó pues antes de que impactara se desapareció en un pequeño remolino de fuego plateado, cosa que solo los adultos supieron de que era.

Albus Dumbledore se giró mirando a los demás miembros que se encontraban en el cuarto –veámonos no hay nada mas que hacer. Kingsley, Ojoloco quédense un momento. Remus y Minerva lleven a él señor Weasley y a la señorita Granger a la madriguera-

En un instante los dos adultos y los menores habían desaparecido mientras que en la habitación todavía estaban los otros tres mirándose sin saber que decir, fue Dumbledore el que rompió el silencio.

-quiero que haya constante vigilancia en la casa y que haya una guardia por si decide regresar. Es mejor que nos vayamos de una vez antes de que vengan los del ministerio.-Dumbledore en su mente repasaba todos los sitios a los que pudiera ir Harry pues necesitaba visitarlos. El no quería que le pasara nada malo simplemente lamentaba el haberle escondido esa información que termino por hacer perder la poca confianza que tenía en la Orden y perder el ultimo miembro de su familia. Pero el lo estimaba mucho casi como a un nieto (algo improbable de saber si no tubo hijos ja ja).

Mientras tanto en un pueblo llamado pequeño Hangleton se encontraba en la antigua mansión Riddle donde el lord oscuro Voldemort castigaba en ese momento a un mortifago que había tenido la mala suerte de comunicarle a su señor del fracaso de su ataque a Valle de Godric en donde se supo había atacado un mago con poderes increíbles pero que no se sabia su identidad ni origen.

-a ver si así dejas de cometer estupideces- dijo Voldemort a su vasallo –vete de mi vista y llama a Bellatrix-

-si mi señor, ahora mismo mi señor- dijo el mortifago muy adolorido y caminando con mucha dificultad, nada mas salir una mujer de unos 40 años de edad, de rostro demacrado y mirada demente entro por la misma puerta –que desea mi señor-

Voldemort tenía aproximadamente 300 mortifagos en Inglaterra y de todos ellos Bella era probablemente la más capacitada para todo tipo de misiones, pues ella era completamente sumisa a su señor.

-como va lo de Potter- esa pregunta tomo de sorpresa a Bella pues no sabría como responderle que no había rastro de el en casi tres días

-no sabemos nada de el mi señor, desde hace unos días no hemos tenido noticias de el- dijo apenas en un susurro la mortifaga

-¡¡¡QUE!!!- Voldemort se había puesto colérico pues no creía que apenas en unos días hubiese desaparecido de por medio. Lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la casa de los Weasley – ¿y por la casa de sus amigos traidores a la sangre?-

-nada señor, no hemos visto nada nuevo en ninguno de los sitios que nos pidió registrar, incluso hemos puesto detectores de magia para menores y nada. Desde su cumpleaños no hemos detectado nada y sabemos que todavía no tiene la edad requerida.- dijo Bella temiendo una posible tortura por su fallo

-debería castigarte por esto lo sabes verdad- dijo Voldemort con la voz mas fría de lo normal –pero para que veas que soy misericordioso contigo pues eres un elemento muy valioso te dejare ir y en una semana quiero que tengas informes concretos de su paradero. ¿Queda entendido? Ahora ¡¡¡largo!!!-

En un bosque a varios cientos de kilómetros un joven de aspecto delgado y con un cabello negro revuelto y de ojos verdes aparecía en un claro cerca de un arroyo.

-gracias Gaia,- y sin mas camino internándose en la espesura del bosque con la esperanza de encontrar a esos seres que tanto necesitaba y buscaba para aliarse con el en la lucha contra el señor oscuro que actualmente intentaba apoderarse del mundo (n.a. no se que manía tienen los seres oscuros por dominar el mundo pero bueno). Esas dos especies nunca se habían llevado muy bien entre ellos y como consecuencia de tantas guerras y matanzas su numero era limitado y se escondían lo mejor posible uno de otro, Harry sabía que no tendría el apoyo completo de las dos razas y menos cuando supieran que el quería que combatieran juntas, pero aun así tenía esperanzas para que al menos unos cuantos se unieran a el.

Estaba meditando eso precisamente cuando las nubes que en ese momento cubrían el cielo dejaban ver una luna llena que ilumino todo el claro

-MIERDA- fue lo que pensó Harry cuando vio que había luna llena y eso haría imposible la visita de una de las razas en esa noche. Dando por resuelto hacerlo al día siguiente subió a un árbol y ahí se quedo dormido esperando el alba que no tardaría en salir.


	5. CON LOS VAMPIROS

Se levanto muy temprano, su fénix Gaia descansaba una rama por encima de donde el estaba. A pesar de llevar muy poco tiempo juntos el ave había adquirido un tamaño similar a una ave joven. Se bajo del árbol y fue a tomar agua del arroyo que había ahí cerca, una vez saciada su sed dio una vista rápida a su alrededor con intenciones de buscar un camino hacia los vampiros, sabía que estaban cerca pues el había investigado al respecto. En eso estaba cuando a su mente le llegaron las imágenes de un sendero que estaba a su izquierda y sin dudarlo siguió hacia allá pues la sensación ya conocidas de Gaia al entrar en su mente. No tardo mucho en encontrar el sendero que estaba perdiéndose entre la maleza, seguramente casi no saldrían los vampiros que habitaban esa zona. Al poco rato llego su fénix, que seguramente estaría dando vueltas por la zona. Cuando llevaba cerca de dos horas caminando el bosque terminaba abruptamente para mostrar una excavación en la roca de un sendero, el joven siguió por ahí y llego a un recoveco, donde se mostraba una construcción que parecía como que fuese parte de la roca misma, toda en una sola pieza. La construcción principal era de un color negro pálido y las demás construcciones menores que rodeaban al castillo (x llamarlo de alguna forma) eran de un color gris también de piedra. En ese momento sintió que su fénix le advertía peligro pero no alcanzo a reaccionara pues un fuerte golpe en la nuca lo dejo sin sentido.

Despertó en una sala de piedra negra con varios tapices y cuadros donde se revelaba a seres imponentes y a batallas míticas. El suelo tenia una alfombra roja que recubría un camino y que enfrente de el (entiendas que el esta sobre la alfombra y mira hacia delante) estaban tres sillas de oro finamente adornadas y con terciopelo negro. En la silla del centro se encontraba un hombre de facciones finas y de palidez mortal, aunque se veía joven relativamente, unos 45 años, en realidad su mirada reflejaba una vida bastante larga. A su derecha estaba una mujer que también aparentaba la misma edad y de cabello rubio platinado, la silla de la izquierda estaba vacía.

-bienvenido Harry Potter- dijo el vampiro con voz extrañamente tranquila. El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos, pues no esperaba que supieran de su presencia.

-como sabes quien soy- dijo Harry

-se muchas cosas que tu no sabes joven Potter-dijo esta vez con un tono irónico en su voz –a pesar de mi edad tengo mas años de los que te imaginas, ahora dime a que haz venido-

-bueno sabes que la guerra se acerca y me gustaría saber si puedo contar contigo y tu gente para la batalla- Harry había intentado levantarse pero estaba atado con las manos atrás con una cadena mágica.

-sabes el señor oscuro también ha mandado a sus siervos con nosotros a pedirnos alianza a cambio de que una vez terminada la guerra nos dará tierras, libertad, lujos y poder. En cambio tu no nos has ofrecido nada- el vampiro tenia la varita de Harry en las manos y jugueteaba con ella

-el no les dacha nada, en cuanto acabe la guerra los asesinara o no cumplirá su palabra, en cuanto a lo que les puedo dar no es mucho, solo mi palabra y mi vida.- dijo el joven Potter –ahora si me pudieras dar mi varita por favor-

-JAJAJA tú me crees idiota, seguro aprovecharías para deshacerte de nosotros- dijo con un tono algo molesto el vampiro

-además me gustaría que los hombres lobo también se unieran a mi y poder terminar con la entupida disputa que tienen sus razas desde hace milenios- dijo el pelinegro pero fue interrumpido por la risotada de él y de los bufidos y protestas de los demás.

-JAJAJAJAJA ahora si creo que eres tú el idiota- el vampiro lo miraba como si estuviera enfrente a un loco. – No te la daré bajo ningún concepto puede que quieras traicionar nuestra confianza para que nos ataques por la espalda.-

-si quisiera hacerte daño ya lo hubiera hecho- dijo Potter con un tono condescendiente y acto seguido se levanto y ante la mirada de todos los vampiros presentes las cadenas estaban rotas –ves, desde hace rato podría haberte matado si así lo hubiese querido-

-t… tu…eres el descendiente… de aquel mago, el que hace cerca de un milenio vino a pedir ayuda y que también nunca nos ataco aunque pudo hacerlo, eso quiere decir que conservas los mismos poderes de tu antecesor y los manifiestas antes de tiempo, eso es bueno, nuestro clan te apoyara… y dentro de una semana celebraremos un concilio de vampiros para ver cuantos mas están en tu causa y apoyarte. Pienso que si tienes la convicción de que los hombres lobo pueden estar de tu lado y dejar sus diferencias con nosotros te apoyo pero también te digo que para llegar a ellos necesitas ser muy ágil y silencioso, así que te ayudaremos.-

El jefe vampiro mando llamara a uno de sus colegas para que viniera, enseguida apareció un vampiro de una edad promedia de 25 años aunque realmente tenia cerca de 300 años.

-el se llama Tylo te entrenara en todo lo que necesites asta que puedas dominarlo. El entrenamiento comenzara en unos días mientras puedes rondar por aquí y conocer a los habitantes de Samurb y si necesitas algo solo comunícamelo, mi nombres es Louis y mi esposa es Claude- y sin mas le dio la varita y lo hizo seguir por un pasillo que estaba en las sombras y llego asta una puerta de madera negra que se confundía con la pared si no fuera por los relieves que tenía.

Pasaron los días y el siguió entrenando con Tylo, poco a poco se volvieron amigos y el se volvió mas fuerte pues no para ni un solo momento y aunque estaba agotado poco a poco se acostumbraba a las rutinas tan aplastantes. Tal era su amistad que se contaban todo así fue como Tylo llego a conocer toda la vida de Harry y Harry toda la vida de Tylo, que era demasiada teniendo en cuenta que el era muy joven pues a penas contaba con 300 años.

Paso el tiempo y la junta de los clanes llegó. A ella asistirían tres por cada clan y de los que irían serían Louis, Tylo y Harry. Se desaparecieron los tres para llegar a las coordenadas indicadas y que eran indetectables para los magos comunes (Harry dominaba la aparición vampirica, es decir, se desaparecía en una neblina, en humo o en las sombras). Al llegar se levantaron las voces de protesta y de asombro de el porque estaba un humano ahí.

-se que les incomoda la presencia de Harry pero no se preocupen el no revelara la ubicación de este lugar- dijo Louis en tono autoritario- el es descendiente de aquel mago que nos ayudo contra los demonios superiores, muchos no lo recuerdan pues anterior a lo que su memoria esta establecida, para aquellos que no lo recuerdan o no lo asimilan se los recuerdo, su nombre Merlín.-

Hubo cuchicheos entre ellos y al final lo aceptaron -bueno me imagino que al saber su presencia aquí sabrán porque convoque la junta- dijo Louis –la nueva guerra se acerca y debemos dejar nuestras diferencias con los licanos de lado, no podemos seguir así, si el señor oscuro se alía con los licanos se convertirá en una guerra demasiado sangrienta y con muchas bajas. Ahora por favor deben abandonar la sala lo antes posible los llamaremos cuando hayamos terminado.

Harry, Tylo y los demás acompañantes abandonaron el recinto y esperaron a que terminara el concilio. No paso mas de dos horas cuando un líder salio e inmediatamente los acompañantes de este fueron a su encuentro el no dijo nada mas solo desapareció siendo seguido por los otros dos vampiros. Esto puso muy nervioso a todos los vampiros cosa que el joven humano no entendía fue entonces que Tylo al ver su expresión le explico.

-nunca antes un conde había abandonado el concilio sin que este acabara, además de que esta penado. Esto es nuevo entre nosotros a pesar de toda la vida que llevamos pues siempre se han respetado las normas, somos muy rigurosos- fue en ese momento que salio otro conde y se desapareció – bueno… éramos.-

Habían pasado ya otras dos horas y fue cuando la puerta se abrió esperando que saliera otro conde mas pero esta vez salieron los siete que faltaban (cabe mencionar que eran nueve clanes contando el de nuestro amigo Louis).

-bueno como seguramente querrán saber les diré los por menores los dos clanes que acaban de salir han rechazado la propuesta de unirnos a los licanos y de servir a la causa por el bien común y no a Voldemort. El primer conde de la región de los bosques de escocia se ha negado bajo pretexto de que no se aliara con los licanos y el segundo en salir ya había tomado partido en la guerra según nos comunico y que solo esperaba el momento para decirnos. Con lo cual ahora estos dos clanes han sido desterrados de nuestra hermandad y si alguna vez atacan a nuestras fuerzas, entiendase también a nuestros aliados, tomaremos venganza contra ellos.- término con voz solemne Louis

así regresaron a la ciudad de Samurb (n.a. no le había puesto nombre antes x que no se me ocurrió, tome el nombre de otro fic "Harry Potter y el poder del orbe" creo que se llamaba asi, de todas maneras sirve para recomendarlo no XD). La ciudad parecía que había recibido ataque con lo que fueron presurosos al castillo y fue ahí donde vieron que todos estaban reunidos en torno a un grupo de 100 mortifagos que estaban apilados quemándose en la explanada del castillo. Ahí un vampiro que parecía que había recibido un _sectusempra_.

-señor que bueno que regresa hubo un ataque de mortifagos, no sabemos como dieron con el lugar pues solo lo sabemos los vampiros y EL- dijo apuntando a Harry –puede que el haya dado la ubicación de nuestra guarida.-

-no creo, ha de haber sido el conde de Blomsburry el nos ha traicionado- el otro vampiro estaba en shock., nunca se había dado el caso de traición entre su especie, si bien es cierto los desacuerdos eran constantes nunca se había llegado a la traición.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron los días y los vampiros estaban nerviosos, todos los días llegaban miembros de otros clanes para unirse a la ciudad pues sus aldeas también eran atacadas (cabe mencionar que Samurb es la única ciudad vampirica así como la capital del antiguo reino de los vampiros) al parecer el conde de Blomsburry había dado la pista de donde se encontraba cada pueblo. Mientras tanto Harry se dedicaba a entrenar con Tylo y de vez en cuando con Louis que le enseñaba cosas más secretas como el poder conjurar y proteger gracias a la sangre y todas las cualidades que esta tenía en la magia.

Una tarde Harry estaba en la biblioteca leyendo un libro acerca de círculos de poder sobre construcciones para su aumento de poder cuando descubrió algo inquietante y a la vez esperanzador

_Hace ya más de un milenio que el mago Merlín, de la raza humana se encontró con la nuestra, fue en ese momento de más necesidad para nosotros pues éramos perseguidos por los humanos que a la luz del sol nos cazaban como si fuésemos animales de caza. El gran mago después de mucha búsqueda descubrió un poderoso lugar que quedaría resguardado en su memoria y en la de siete generales que gracias a su poder consiguieron despertar el poder dormido de "el santuario" fue ahí donde se convoco el hechizo para nuestra raza la única condición era permanecer unidos todos los clanes y cuando el momento de traición llegara los demás clanes deberían buscar el santuario y lograr hacer nuevamente el conjuro para restablecer el poder._

A continuación había unas inscripciones que al parecer eran un idioma antiguo y sin pensarlo mas se lo llevo a Louis que al leer el fragmento se quedo paralizado, no del miedo sino de la sorpresa de un lugar en el que podrían encontrar descanso y restablecer el poder de los vampiros al máximo.

-lo que dice son unas coordenadas pero no se donde queda nunca antes había oído el nombre de ese valle, al parecer esta cerca de un pueblo mágico pues previene de este que esta a solo unos kilómetros. –Harry estaba pensando en donde podría haber existido algún pueblo mágico que estuviera en un valle pues además de Hogsmade no conocía otro enteramente mágico y además Hogsmade era un pueblo que estaba sobre un valle pero alrededor eran puras montañas. Al parecer Louis se percato de esto porque dijo- para nosotros un pueblo mágico no es donde viven magos, para nosotros un pueblo mágico es un lugar de importancia bien sea porque existen sellos o es un lugar donde se ha efectuado gran derramamiento de sangre. Pero lo que no entiendo es esto que dice que cerca de donde habita la descendencia del valiente.- a esto Harry abrió los ojos sorprendido no podía ser que tan cerca de donde el estuvo viviendo aunque fuesen dos días estaba la solución. Hizo un intento de recordar las cercanías y recordó el monte aquel que tenia un extraño brillo en la punta y que nadie podía ver (le pregunto a Samantha).

-ya se donde esta. Ten estas coordenadas.- escribió en un trozo de papel que apareció mágicamente – son de una casa, mi casa quiero que aparezcan ahí pero tengan cuidado hay gente esperando a que yo regrese así que manténganse ocultos y procuren no hacer magia pues será detectada ahí podrán irse al santuario que esta a unos kilómetros y desde la casa se ve.

-¿en serio?- pregunto esperanzado Louis –si por supuesto, solo te pido que esperen un poco pues necesito ir con los licanos para hablar y creo que será mas fácil que con ustedes –dijo entre una carcajada el joven Potter.

Al día siguiente aparecio su fénix Gaia que habia estado vigilando cada zona de los vampiros y que habia ido al valle de Godric para ver como estaba la situación y sorprendio a Harry cuando le conto que no habia aurores. Seguramente se habian olvidado de el tanto mejor.

Llego el dic en que se iría de Samurb y en ultimo momento decidio acompañarlo Tylo que según sus palabras se sentiria muy solo y aburrido sin Harry (habia tomado la odiosa costumbre de molestar a Harry con bromas de todo tipo. A pesar de que Harry le habia dicho que asi seguramente se haria mas difícil el trabajo con los licanos el no hizo caso. Al final desaparecieron dejando la antigua capital del imperio vampirito abandonada, no sin dejar varios recuerditos para sus posibles visitantes mortifagos y algunas criaturas oscuras como quimeras, bestias nocturnas y que los magos ni siquiera tenían conocimiento.


	6. CON LOS LICANOS

Aparecieron delante de una montaña majestuosa dos sujetos que desentonaban pues sus vestimentas oscuras y elegantes contrastaban con el color verde que los rodeaba. Todo parecia que estaba lleno de vida y después de investigar por los alrededores encontraron una gruta que parecia llevaba al centro de la montaña, sin dudarlo entraron por la pequeña cueva con Gaia por delante y Tylo cerrando la marcha.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A muchos kilómetros de ahí en una casa de apariencia normal una chica de cabello rubio y unos bellos ojos azules miraba con pesar el cielo mientras en su interior ocurría un debate sentimental. Ese chico de cabellos oscuros y de mirada pacifica que le había llamado la atención desde su ingreso al colegio, desde ese momento algo en su interior se despertó. Ese chico que tanto la había apoyado el año pasado y que le había mostrado tanto su amistad aun cuando el perdio todo lo que le quedaba en la vida ahora debería estar lamentándose, el sabia que el sentimiento que sentía por ese chico era mas que amistad, era amor, pero por otro lado su mejor amiga sentía lo mismo o eso decía ella pues no sabia que en realidad era un capricho de su amiga y que ella no conocía la verdadera esencia de su joven pelinegro.

Se oyo una voz que venia del piso de abajo. Seguramente seria su padre llamándola para comer. Bajo corriendo imaginando que seria si tan solo su amor fuese correspondido. Estubo hablando con su padre y quedaron de que ella iria al taller de su padre donde creaba la revista y donde tenian una pequeña residencia donde pasaban habeces duraban días en el taller cuando se les atrasaba el trabajo asi que no había problemas y muchas ocasiones ella se quedaba sola en ese lugar cerca de las llanuras escocesas. Se fue a su dormitorio a preparar su equipaje y salio al anochecer por la chimenea por los polvos flu y llego a su recamara saco su equipaje y se dispuso a dormir la verdad no sabia a que hora llegaria su padre pero no le preocupaba mucho pues siempre llegaba. Se puso su pijama y después de un rato se durmió pensando en su chico y con una gran sonrisa en los labios se durmió.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llevaban ya media hora caminado por aquella gruta asta que vieron una luz al final y pudieron distinguir la salida y la sorpresa fue grande cuando vieron una ciudad similar a la capital vampirica solo que esta era mas moderna y con una arquitectura mas muggle y estetica que la otra ciudad. Antes de darse cuanta aparecieron delante de el un gran numero de hombres y lobos que los rodearon antes de que pudieran decir nada uno dio un paso al frente parecia mas un anciano pero con porte majestuoso y a la vez salvaje dandole a Harry la impresión de un Dumbledore de la selva.

-que hacen aquí un cachorro de humano y un despreciable vampiro- dijo remarcando las dos ultimas palabras y ante la mirada impasiba de Tylo algunos se removieron incomodos asta que de un costado salio despedido una bola de lodo que impacto en un hombro de Tylo y este exhaltado intento atacarlo pero un fuerte apretón en su brazo por parte del joven Potter esto provoco las burlas de algunos de los licanos reunidos. —respondanme- dijo el anciano.

-primero que nada quisiera saber el nombre del sujeto con el que estoy hablando- dijo el joven Potter sin atemorisarce por la mirada del anciano que lo evaluo con una mirada inquisitiva.

-Para ellos yo soy Alfa, asi que ustedes asi me llamaran- dijo el anciano.

-bueno Alfa el es Tylo de los vampiros y amigo mio y yo soy Harry Potter- algunos miembros se asombraron por lo esclarecido ambos nombres eran reconocidos por los licanos. El vampiro era famoso por su velocidad en el combate y por la muerte de muchos de ellos y el segundo era el mago mas poderoso incluso mas que Dumbledore.

-como es posible esto a uno lo despreciabamos y al otro lo apoyabamos ¿que hacen ustedes dos juntos?- dijo Alfa en un tono que parecia escéptico. En ese momento un miembro se adelanto y pronuncio con una vos que parecia maliciosa —yo creo que ellos vienen a matarnos que quieren que les tomemos confianza y luego nos maten en la menor oportunidad.-

-¡no es cierto!- dijo esta ves Tylo pero una orden del licano un grupo se lanzo en direccion hacia ellos pero Harry en ese momento se interpuso delante del vampiro y extendio la palma donde aparecio una extraña runa plateada y ante este gesto los hombres lobos se detuvieron en un instante asombrados, maravillados y temerosos pues esa runa significaba que era heredero de un poder increíble y que recordaba una antigua deuda que tenian sus antepasados con su antepasado. Todos se inclinaron en señal de respeto, todos menos aquel licano. En ese momento ataco a Harry a la desesperada pero una rapida intervención de Tylo desgarro la garganta del sujeto cayendo con un gran boquete en el cuello e instantáneamente cambio y revelo un rostro que Harry reconocio —¡Macnair!-

-bueno, creo que tenemos una gran charla que llevar a cabo con todos ustedes.- dijo el joven Potter

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Muy lejos de ahí en un hermoso pueblo magico en la colina mas alejada del pueblo se dejo ver un pequeño resplandor imperceptible para ojos muggles y magicos, bueno para casi todos, una figura contemplaba el resplandor desde la ventana de su cuarto. Su larga cabellera rubia le cubria casi toda la cara. Jamas se habria imaginado que le tocaria ver algo tan fantastico cuando ella solo se había propuesto ver la puesta del sol en aquellos valles desde la altura que ofrecia ese pequeño taller de impresión.

Lo que pasaba es que un gran grupo de seres encapotados acababan de llegar a las coordenadas descritas por su nuevo y gran aliado. El que parecia el jefe de ellos dio unos pasos hacia delante y se dirigio a lo que parecia un castillo antiguo, estaba un poco molesto "el gran Harry Potter les había propuesto ese lugar para que fuese el habitat temporal de su especie y resultaba ser una casucha, como había osado engañar al gran Louis señor de los vampiros. Bueno ya estaba ahí seria mejor ver lo que le había dejado dentro". Y sin mas se encamino hacia la casa por la puerta que estaba frente a el. Nada mas entrar se maravillo pues estaba decorado con lo mas exquisito y muy bonito penso Louis sin embargo no era lo suficientemente grande como para abarcar a la gran población de vampiros y mucho menos si conseguia la alianza con los hombres lobo. Nada mas pensar esto la puerta que estaba a la derecha de las escaleras principales dio un ligero brillo de color rojo. Atraidos por aquel extraño suceso fuero hacia la puerta (son 7 clanes, pero solo estan los 7 respectivos jefes) al abrirla se quedaron maravillados pues la puerta daba paso a una escalinata que daba a un espacio vastante grande y conforme se ivan bajando las escaleras encontraba pasillos que daban a varios cientos de puertas. "vaya esto si que es sorprendente" Louis estaba asombrado, lo unico que faltaba el era un poco de decoración y al instante aparecieron por todos lados ornamentos que daban un toque especial, justo como el lo había pensado. Se volteo a sus comandantes y con vos llena de emocion, emocion que no había sentido en varios años proclamo — ADMIREN LA OBRA DE NUESTRO ALIADO, HARRY POTTER HEREDERO DE LOS 1OO- después de esto les encomendo que buscaran donde pasarian su estancia y si asi lo deseaban descansaran o vagaran por el castillo pues no sabian cuanto tiempo faltaba hasta que llegara su aliado y aunque no lo reconocia abiertamente su amigo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Llevaban cerca de cuatro horas hablando cuando termino el relato el joven Harry. Los licantropos estaban muy sorprendidos por lo que había contado pues nunca se imaginarian que los vampiros lucharian contra Voldemort y menos que estarian dispuestos a unirse a ellos y dejar la guerra que tanto tiempo habian enfrentado. Alfa se levanto e indico a los visitantes que se levantaran tambien

-bien creo su palabra asi que tambien nos uniremos a ti joven Potter- dijo Alfa en un tono solemne y serio que se suavizo para decirles unas cuantas cosas- ahora que esto esta entendido y explicado el porque aquel incensato te ataco (Macnair había usado posion multijugos para hacerse pasar por un hombre lobo) puedes llamarme William ese es mi verdadero nombre aunque mi nombre ya no lo recuerdo, tengo aproximadamente 200 años gracias a que como lobo mi envejecimiento es mas lento.- respondio ante la mirada de Harry. —otra cosa que debemos tratar es el hecho de que ese hombre puede haber revelado la información de donde viviamos y puede que dentro de poco ataquen aquí asi que te pedimos puedas brindarnos un buen escondite.- fue asi como Harry les idnico como llegar hasta su castillo heredado de un antepasado que se encontraba justo detrás de la casa de los Potter y que no era visible mas para a quien Harry permitia, una especie de Fidelio pero mas antiguo y poderoso.

En ese momento llegaron corriendo un par de lobos grises que al parecer eran los guardianes de la entrada estos se comunicaron mediante aullidos con William y este se puso palido miro a Harry —ya estan aquí y vienen con basiliscos, ya han muerto varios de mis lobos. Hay que hacer algo.- dijo de pronto frustrado

-tomen esto dijo dandoles una piedra a cada uno- que con un movimiento de varita resplandecieron durante un instante —son trasladores que los llevaran al lugar que les he dicho. VAMOS QUE ESPERAN. DENSE PRISA- al instante todos accionaron los trasladores dejando en medio de la ciudad solo a Harry, Tylo y el cuerpo sin vida de Macnair

En ese momento oyeron voces cercanas y Harry sintio un terrible dolor en la cicatriz solo vasto una mirada con Tylo para comprender que el tambien había captado el poder de Voldemort se acerco a el para desaparecerse pero un rayo de color verde lo obligo a hacer una pirueta y separarse un poco giro y lo que vio lo dejo sorprendido. A 100 metros de donde estaban ellos se encontraban Voldemort, al menos 100 mortifagos y varias criaturas como basiliscos, trolls, y unas cuantas acromantulas antes que pudiera Tylo hacer algo aparecio Gaia y con una garra sujeto a cada uno y desaparecio en un fuego plateado

En el castillo de Gryffindor (es el que heredo harry) se vio otro resplandor, este fue mas opaco que el primero pero igual de visible para aquella persona que se encontraba a un par de kilómetros de ahí. Sin duda en cuanto se lo contara a su padre el le diria porque ese resplandor, sin duda era una criatura extraña. Ya se iba a acostar cuando vio algo mas sorprendente en el cielo a uno 100 metros del suelo vio claramente como 2 figuras aparecian en medio de otro resplandor pero este era mas brillante, mas puro, mas magico y sin saber porque sintio un nudo en el estomago asi como le sucedia cuando pensaba en su joven amado. Las figuras caian y ella estuvo a punto de ir a ayudar cuando vio que una sujetaba a la otra y se detenian en el aire para bajar mas lentamente. Esto a la joven de cabellos rubios fue el detonante para salir a investigar, seguro su padre se enojaria si se enterara pero se arriesgaria. Estaba a punto de salir cuando de la chimenea surgio un cuerpo ella se asusto tremendamente y cual fue su horror al comprovar que se trataba de su padre. Intento acercarsele pero una vos proveniente de la chimenea la dejo helada —no t acerques mas — esa voz le sonaba familiar pero no sabia de donde cuando vio que la cara del sujeto lo entendio todo. Era aquel mortifago que había atacado a ella y a su amado en el ministerio.

No había ni siquiera extendido la mano cuando el mortifago la petrifico se acerco a ella y de un jalon desgarro su blusa dejando expuestos sus pechos ella estaba aterrorizada ese mortifago no la queria matar queria abusar de ella y eso le daba horror, ella que siempre penso esperar hasta entregarse a su amado. El mortifago siguió desgarrandole la ropa hasta que solo quedo en ropa interior el mortifago se quito la capa y se bajo los pantalones preparandose para ultrajar a la joven, le despetrifico las piernas solo para separselas y dejarla completamente desnuda la puso sobre la mesa y le susurro al oido —despues de que termine te llevare al cuartel del lord para que admire una belleza como tu y a lo mejor puedas tener el honor de servirle para su diversión- se separo de ella que estaba llorando interiormente y justo cuando estaba sobre ella para abusarla la pared de la derecha exploto dejando ver a una figura vestida de negro con rojo que de movimientos rapidos y precisos le corto la cabeza al mortifago. La chica de pronto sintio que el hechizo perdia su efecto i al voltear a ver al extraño que la había salvado solo pudo ver un rayo morado que le alcanzo suavemente y se desmayo el extraño la tomo entre sus brazos, se acerco al cuerpo del padre muerto lo levanto con una mano y en medio de un remolino de fuego plateado desaparecio el, la chica y el padre. Dejando en la habitación solo el cadáver del mortifago muerto.


	7. UNIONES

-asi que es ella ¿no

-asi que es ella ¿no?- dijo una voz apenas susurrada.

-si es ella. Que bueno que llegara justo a tiempo. Lamento no haber podido salvar a su padre, pues era lo ultimo que tenia. Espero que pueda perdonarme-dijo otra voz esta era mas joven y le sonaba muy familiar.

-tenemos que hablar acerca de lo del pacto.- dijo la otra voz que sonaba ahora impaciente –no tenemos mucho tiempo antes de que descubran donde es nuestra nueva guarida.

-lo veremos después, las protecciones que tiene este castillo son lo suficientemente potentes como para eludir a cualquier mago y en los vampiros será lo suficiente como para que no los detecten por un par de días.

La chica abrio sus hermosos ojos azules y se asusto al ver que estaba en una habitación que no era la suya, era muy bonita de colores rojo, dorado, azul celeste, estaba en una cama con doceles rojos y sabanas azueles. Se levanto y vio que a su alrededor estaba un armario, un espejo y un gran ventanal por donde entraba la luz. A su lado estaban las dos figuras y reconocio al ser que lo había salvado, se miro y vio que tenia un camisón de color azul que hacia juego con sus ojos y lo recordo todo desde que aparecio el cuerpo de su padre hasta la aparicion del extraño encapuchado que la salvo del mortifago que había intentado violarla y recordo que ella estaba desnuda y se asusto, pues eso significaba que el extraño la había tocado, había osado tocar su cuerpo que ella considerba su unico refugio, su unica verdadera posesion ademas de sus sentimientos.

-vaya veo que ya te despertaste pequeña- dijo la figura mas grande y ella se asusto la segunda figura volteo a verla y aunque no podía verle la cara notaba sus ojos clavados en ella examinandola y volteo a ver al primer sujeto que era el que estaba mas cerca y temio por un momento que aquel sujeto le hiciera algo horrible –yo no te voy a hacer nada, no te preocupes- dijo al parecer leyendo sus pensamientos –JAJAJA yo no te vesti, fue mi amigo aquí presente.- dijo señalando al otro que ante la mirada cargada de furia por parte de la chica se removio incomodo y el otro solo solto una carcajada. "si tan solo supieras pequeña".

-Luna como estas- el extraño se quito la capucha y dejo ver ese rostro que tanto había soñado durante todo el verano, esos ojos verdes que tanto le encantaban mirar y ese cabello alborotado que le daban un aspecto tan rebelde que tanto le fascinaba. Ella no se lo creia. Como era posible que su amor fuese el ser que la rescato y que la había vestido y una gran pena la embargo pues había visto su cuerpo desnudo y aunque ella se había propuesto dejarse ver solo por el no estaba preparada para que la viera en ese momento.

-Luna si te preocupa que te haya visto no te preocupes solo te puse el camisón y te deje dormir no seria capaz de hacerte nada de eso.- dijo Harry que estaba algo sonrojado pues aunque Luna tenia el camisón de dormir se notaban sus curvas y el sentía una extraña atracción por ella

Luna ya mas tranquila se volvio a recostar y se quedo mirando al joven que ella tanto amaba pero luego recordo algo que le provoco un nudo en la garganta –mi padre… que paso con el- la voz se ahogo en un llanto silencioso, quería desahogarse. Ahora estaba sola en el mundo no tenia a nadie quien le quisiera

-no te preocupes mi pequeña lunita- dijo de repente Harry. Ella no sabia como había llegado tan rapido a su lado "mi pequeña lunita" esas palabras tan simples habian hecho mella en ella y a pesar de todo una alegria la invadio y abrazandola dejo que ella reposara en su pecho y llorara –lo siento pero no pude hacer nada cuando pude llegar ya había ocurrido- el joven intentaba consolarla y fue ese momento que se quedaria grabado para siempre en memoria de Luna. Harry con una mano levanto la cabeza de la chica por la barbilla para que lo mirara a los ojos. –te amo Luna- y sin mas le dio tremendo beso que fue correspondido por una sorprendida y alegre Luna –yo también te amo Harry- dijo Luna una vez terminado el beso –mañana celebraremos el funeral de tu padre e iremos a Gringotts a preparar tu emancipación ¿de acuerdo?- le pregunto Harry ella asintio –bueno mi pequeña ahora tengo que salir un momento a arreglar unos asuntos y regresare hasta en un par de horas si se te ofrece algo – en ese momento aparecio Gaia –esta es Gaia mi fénix si quieres algo solo piensalo y si necesitas decirme algo dicelo a Gaia y ella me buscara ¿te parece bien?- pregunto notando que ella iva a decir algo y le indico que hablara –¿no puedo ir contigo?- esa cara y esos ojos hicieron que Harry no tuviera opción –a esos ojos no me les puedo negar – y soltando un largo suspiro –esta bien pero antes tengo que contarte algo primero es muy importante que prestes atención y espero que no me juzgues mal- y sin mas empezo a relatar todo su verano Luna cada vez ponia los ojos mas grandes dandole aspecto de una niña pequeña y que tanta ternura le causaba a Harry.

-bueno eso es toda la historia- termino media hora después Luna estaba sorprendida todos los poderes que su Harry tenian y lo que había conseguido en tan poco tiempo –espero que no pienses mal si he realizado hechizos poderosos y de magia negra pero sabes algo soy de la opinión de que la magia no es blanca ni negra sino es el mago el que es oscuro o no- eso a Luna le parecio perfecto – me parece increíble lo que has hecho nunca nadie ha hecho algo como lo que tu has conseguido en mucho tiempo.- dijo llena de felicidad por lo que había hecho Harry

-Luna esto no lo he dicho pero lo debi decirlo desde hace mucho tiempo ¿luna quisieras ser mi novia?- dijo decidido y con un tono anhelante.

-por supuesto que si Harry- lo dijo muy alegre Luna y comenzaron a besarse con un beso dulce pero que comenzó a apasionarse hasta que Harry termino acostado en la cama al lado de ella y lentamente paso su mano por el costado de la chica y poco a poco iva subiendo el camisón. La escena se hubiera descontrolado si no fuera por un vampiro que estaba ahí presente y que de un tirón separo a los dos jóvenes ganandose una mirada de enojo por parte del joven pelinegro.

-ya nos tenemos que ir-dijo con una sonrisa- si va a venir tiene que ponerse ropa adecuada…sola-termino de decir después de que sacar a Harry no sin que este protestara y la sonrisa de su novia. Diez minutos después salia de la habitación Luna con una tunica azul celeste y una falda que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas y una blusa blanca y eso le daba un aire encantador.

Media hora después salian los tres en direccion al recibidor y abriendo la puerta de la derecha dejo ver las escalinatas y una pequeña ciudad mando a Tylo a que avisara a los jefes de los clanes y ellos dos se fueron a la otra puerta dejando ver otra ciudad y al entrar llegaron dos grandes lobos negros a los cuales les dijo –ya es la hora diganle a William- al instante los dos lobos se dieron vuelta y corrieron atravesando las casas. Se fueron de ahí hacia el bosque que había detrás y cuando llegaron a un claro donde había una gran roca estaban ahí presentes dos seres un vampiro y el otro que por lo que savia de la historia debia ser un hombre lobo. Harry le indico que esperara a un lado de donde se encontraba Tylo y el fue en direccion a los otros dos una vez hechas las presentaciones pusieron sus manos en la piedra y unas runas rojas y blancas y después de un momento en el cual los dos sujetos (Louis y William) murmuraron sus nombres y un juramento de eterna paz entre ambas razas, poco después las dos runas comenzaron a girar sobre la roca y después de un momento se fusionaron en una sola figura que tenia unas alas rojas y un cuerpo blanco con unas patas de licantropo plateadas y una cabeza de fénix.

-ya esta mis queridos compañeros- dijo Potter con una sonrisa en la cara.-creia que seria mas difícil puesto que se necesitaba energia de un testigo pero veo que no hizo falta.- justo cundo terminaba de pronunciar estas palabras la extraña figura emergio de la roca y se dirigio hacia Harry que no pudo hacer mas que murmurar un pequeño "OH" y derrumbarse inconciente al momento que la figura entraba entre su ser y desaparecer provocando que justamente a la altura del pecho del joven se creara una gran herida y empezara a manar sangre profusamente pero no era el unico cambio en su cuerpo, de los ojos emergian unas lagrimas sanguineolentas y de sus orejas pequeños hilillos de sangre surgian también al igual que de su nariz y en su boca los colmillos crecian liegeramente, su cuerpo se combulcionaba y ante la mirada atonita de todos se estiraba al menos un palmo, el cabello de la cara le crecia hasta los hombros y las uñas de las manos también. Al final de su cuerpo empezaron a surgir heridas en sus brazos y piernas como si fuesen hechas por grandes cuchillas invisibles y la cara tomaba gestos extraños. El proceso duro al menos 10 minutos y cuando termino todos estaban sorprendidos ninguno se había esperado esa reaccion y ante ellos estaba el joven tendido en el suelo del claro. Luna se aproximo con paso lento hacia el y con lagrimas en los ojos su Harry estaba tendido ahí delante de ella y de pronto recordo que hacia tan solo unas horas (tengan en cuenta es media noche y ella fue atacada al anochecer es decir como x las 7) había visto muerto a su padre y ahora a su novio. Se agacho y puso su cabeza en sus rodillas y como ultima despedida le dio un beso en esos labios que tanto le habian gustado y noto que todavía estaban tibios y eso le provoco mas dolor paso una mano por su pecho que estaba con multiples cortes y al pasarla la mano de regreso por su cuello se quedo sorprendida volteo a ver a los demas que la miraban con dolor y alcanzo a murmurar –esta vivo…tiene pulso…por favor hagan algo- no tuvo que repetirlo dos veces en un instante los dos vampiros llegaron y tomaron a Harry entre los dos y se lo llevaron al castillo y el hombre lobo William acompaño a Luna caminando hacia el castillo. De vez en cuando el licano veia a Luna sin decir nada, le parecia admirable lo que había hecho por el amor que sentía hacia Harry, si bien es cierto el era muy importante para la guerra el interes de la chica rubia en el era totalmente ajeno a las cuestiones militares. Se paro delante de las escaleras y le dijo –seguramente estara en sus habitaciones buscale… yo tengo que regresar con mi pueblo para comunicarles lo sucedido- y sin mas se marcho por la puerta de la izquierda que ahora mantenia el mismo color que la otra negras.

Luna subio por las escaleras y después de media hora de haberse perdido encontro las habitaciones y llego hasta el cuarto de Harry y al entrar lo que vio la dejo sin palabras. Un Harry lleno todavía de heridas que estaban cicatrizando por si solas y sin dejar una sola herida ni cicatriz visible (excepto la de rayo. Esa es de ley ¿no? XD) y dejaban ver un pectoral marcado por los duros entrenamientos que había tenido con los vampiros y una vez mas la mente de Luna le jugo una mala pasada sonrojandose por sus pensamientos subidos de tono y que nada tenian que hacer en un momento como ese "vengo a verlo para saber como esta no para hacer otra cosa" Harry estaba charlando con su amigo Tylo y al parecer era lo que había sucedido durante su ataque pues el nada mas ver a la chica parada en el umbral fue hacia ella la tomo de las manos la llevo hasta la cama se sentaron –perdoname amor, yo no sabia que sucederia esto. No quise preocuparte.- ella para toda respuesta le beso apasionadamente pero se separo de nuevo algo avergonzada –disculpame si no te gustan pero es que nunca antes había besado a nadie- eso a Harry le alegro y tranquilizo puesto que el nunca había besado a nadie jamas –no te preocupes mi bebe aprenderemos juntos- ante la mirada de sorpresa de su novia le dijo –si corazon yo tampoco he besado nunca a nadie- y sin mas se besaron de nuevo y como parecia que no terminarian pronto Tylo se marcho lo mas silenciosamente que pudo pero estaba tan divertido viendo a la pareja de jóvenes besarse con tanta ternura que no se fijo en un jarron y termino por tirarlo provocando que este se rompiera en mil pedazos y en un acto reflejo se puso el dedo en la boca y en direccion a donde estaba el jarron pronuncio un "shhh" la pareja se separa rapidamente pues ambos se habian olvidado por completo de su amigo vampiro pero el haciendo un gesto de despedida salio del cuarto –en que estabamos…a si ya recorde- dijo Harry tan pronto se fue el vampiro y la siguió besando y después de un rato de besos y caricias cuando se volvieron a separar por falta de aire el le susurro con una voz llena de deseo y una mirada picara –creo que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones –Luna no entendia a que se referia su novio con eso pero al ver que le señalaba su torso desnudo lo comprendio todo y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y apenarse. El pelinegro al notar que su chica estaba en un aprieto con su yo interno se apresuro a decir –no tienes la obligación de hacer nada si no quieres, es mas yo soy el que tengo que pedirte perdon por lo que te he dicho- Luna lo miro asombrado pues nadie se había comportado tan noble como el, nadie excepto su padre. Su chico si que era su novio ideal y sin dudarlo un insante le respondio –no te preocupes cariño no me ofendes – y sin mas se quito la blusa dejando ver las parte superior de su cuerpo y la mirada de asombro de Harry no pudo mas que sonrjojarse –no soy la chica mas guapa pero espero que te guste- eso a Harry lo saco de su asombro y con voz seria le respondio –ni se te ocurra decir eso de nuevo tu eres la chica mas linda que he visto nunca y le ganas en belleza a todas.- ante esto Luna se lanzo contra su novio provocando que cayera en la cama junto a su novia y se volvieron a besar y poco a poco mientras los besos subian de intensidad y las caricias que ambos chicos se daban fueron desprendiendose de la ropa hasta quedar los dos desnudos. Harry besaba cada parte del cuerpo de su novia mientras que ella le acarciciaba la espalda y el pelo y le besaba la cara. Después de un rato de seguir con las caricias y los besos Harry se puso entre las piernas de su novia y antes de hacer nada –Luna ¿seguro que quieres continuar? No tenemos por que hacer esto si tu no quieres, yo quiero que sea especial para ti y no que te sientas presionada – eso a Luna le conmovio pues su novio no haria nada que ella no quisiera y eso era una muestra de lealtad y respeto de el hacia ella y ahora mas convencida que nunca –esto ya es especial para mi estoy lista para que lo hagamos- y sin mas lo volvio a besar y poco a poco Harry fue introduciendose en ella que al ser la primera vez de los dos provoco una incomodidad pero una vez ya Harry adentro de la chica le susurro –TE AMO LUNA- y comenzaron a moverse rítmicamente poco a poco disfrutando de la presencia del otro tan cerca suyas y ahogando palabras y suspiros de placer por parte de los dos en una serie de besos interminables y asi continuaron hasta que se fundieron en un solo ser y exhaustos pero felices se durmieron los dos juntos y con una sonrisa en los labios por haber podido expresar ese amor tan grande que se tenian y en la ventana un Fénix plateado parado en una percha los miraba a los dos mientras los evaluaba y comprobaba que la felicidad tanto de su dueño y amigo como la de su pareja era infinita. Sin duda ese era el poder que tenia Harry Potter, poder que podria derrotar al msimismo Voldemort y poder que seguiria de generacion en generacion por la familia Potter. Ya contento con su evaluacion el fénix se quedo dormido en su percha sin saber que a unos cuantos kilómetros se estaba llevando a cabo un plan que podria desbaratar el amor de aquellos jóvenes enamorados.

Se encontraba en un paisaje desolado. Los arboles y las pocas plantas que ahí habian estaban marchitos, los pastisales quemados y el lago desprendia unos vapores extraños y detrás de todo eso se encontraba un castillo que parecia en ruinas. En las almenaras de las torres se podian divisar siluetas fantasmales como si un ejercito hubiese habitado en vida por esos lugares. El se aproximo y cuando estaba cerca de la entrada lo vio todo claro. El castillo ese lo había visto en muchas de las pinturas de Howarts y aunque ahora estaba derruido y viejo podía notar que anteriormente había llegado a ser un inmenso y hermoso castillo. Una vez adentro distinguio que lo que había visto en las almenaras eran fantasmas de guerreros y de personas que al parecer no lo notaban pues ni siquiera volteaban a verlo. No estaba consiente de por donde caminaba simplemente se dejaba llevar por la misteriosa atracción que sentía de alguna parte del castillo. Y cuando llego delante de una estatua en forma de dragon extendio su mano sobre la cabeza de este y sin mas la estatua se movio dejando ver una escalera que subia por un estrecho pasillo. Después de subir


	8. cap 8 Battalla en el bosque y alianzas

Luna se levanto despues de las 9 y se encontro en una gran cama y por un momento penso que pudieses haber sido solo un sueño,

**SI YA SE ME TARDE Y TODO…………PERO A CAMBIO LES SUBI DOS CAPITULOS DE JALON Y ESO NO LO TENIAN VERDAD?? BUENO PUES EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR NO TUBE TIEMPO DE CORREGIRLO Y ESTA MUY LIGHT……….PERO A ESTE SI LE HICE LO POSIBLE PARA QUE ESTE MAS COMPLETO……AUNQUE NO TUBE TIEMPO DE CHECAR LA ORTOGRAFIA JAJAJA HAY DISCULPEN……………..PUS SIN MAS QUE DECIRLES MAS QUE GRACIAS POR SUS RR…….PUES TATATATAN…………**

Luna se levanto despues de las 9 y se encontro en una gran cama y por un momento penso que pudieses haber sido solo un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cual tubo la desgracia de despertar sin embargo el ruido de lo que parecia una gran multitud en el jardin trasero y el hecho de que esa no era su habitacion y que habia unas ropas de chico en un rincon le recordo todo lo que habia pasado. Seguramente en esos momentos los grandes condes de los vampiros y el jefe de la manada de los licanos estaban comunicandole a sus congeneres todo lo que habia sucedido en el transcurso de la noche con el repspectivo conocimiento del pacto de no agresión entre los vampiros y hombres lobo. Todo eso la hizo pensar

… "¿Dónde estaba Harry?"…

Se levanto y se fue a vestir para poder salir de la habitación y cuando estaba por tomar su ropa interior se abrio la puerta de la habitación y entro un Harry que al parecer estaba bastante nervioso, su mente estaba hecha un lio pues no todos se habian tomado con agrado la situación en la que estaban si bien si respetaban el pacto y a la otra especie la mayoria de los vampiros estaban seguros que habiendo tantos humanos cerca no podrian resistir sus mas bajas pasiones asi que haciendo lo mas desesperado y loco que le habia pasado por la cabeza les prometio que ellos se encargarian de ejecutar a los prisioneros una vez sacado la información y juzgados y en el campo de batalla estaba permitido que hicieran con el enemigo lo que quisieran con la excepcion de algunos que estaban reservados para Harry o por cuestiones estrategicas no serian ejecutados antes de tiempo y al entrar al cuarto vio a Luna sin nada de ropa mas que unas pantaletas (no se como sea la manera para que todos entiendan, puede ser bragas, calzones, pantaletas, etc…espero entiendan) en una mano y un sujetador en la otra. Ella no pudo menos que sonrojarse, aunque en la noche anterior se habían visto desnudos mutuamente todavía no se acostumbraban a verse asi a cada instante.

-lo sien…siento yo no que…queria – farfullaba Harry aunque sus verdaderas intenciones no lo lamentaba, todo lo contrario pues ese cuerpo le parecia el mas bello y podria observarlo indefinidamente, mientras Luna estaba mas roja que el cabello de un Weasley y Harry intento salir de la habitacion pues aunque le gustaria quedarse sabia que Luna no estaba preparada sin embargo ella lo retuvo y le obligo a que volteara. Ella aun con la cara roja y mirando hacia el piso como si fuese lo mas interesante y novedoso y lo que susurro lo dijo tan bajo que apenas lo habia oido el –no…mejor quedate lo prefiero asi…- a Harry no le tuvierón que decir dos veces. Asi que se dirigio hacia la cama y se sento mientras veia a Luna que se cambiaba aun algo avergonzada.

Ya después de un rato cuando Luna estaba totalmente arreglada salieron los dos en busca del comedor para poder tomar su desayuno. Llegaron 5 minutos después y se sentaron dispuestos a comer. Tardaron un poco mas de lo normal pues ambos comían lentamente pensando en lo que acaba de pasarles en la habitacion. El desayuno consistió en unas tostadas con varios tipos de mermeladas y mantequilla Harry todavía tenia que buscar elfos domesticos, sabia que seria algo arcaico pero no le quedaba otra solucion pues la comida con magia no sabia nada bien era muy sosa y en cambio un elfo domestico podria hacerla mejor. Harry algo mas animado le conto sus problemas a Luna acerca de los vampiros y de verdad aprecio y entendio por segunda vez por que era una Ravenclaw (no se si se diga asi) ella le recomendo que comprara casas en varios puntos de Europa y de la isla para que de esa manera la concentración de vampiros no fuese tan grande, de esta manera los vampiros tendrian diferentes núcleos y la magia del castillo Potter no se vería tan mermada por mantener en constante sigilo tal cantidad de seres magicos y de esa manera podria poner un núcleo especial en cada caza de la nueva organización, que todavía no tenia nombre, para mantener un control mas efectivo y asi poder conseguir sangre de diferentes fuentes animales (vacas, cerdos, ratas etc…).

-excelente idea mi querida srita. Loveggood- dijo una voz espaldas a ellos ambos se voltearon Luna al parecer sorprendida por la apariencia de Tylo que lucia una tunica bastante elegante y con unas runas al parecer vampiricas.- por que no salen ustedes, yo puedo encargarme de dar la noticia y el nuevo plan, ademas ustedes tienen asuntos importantes que atender- dijo mirada seria. Ambos recordaron que tenian un funeral pendiente (no es que no se acordaran, es que estaban muy ocupados reviviendo lo de la noche).

Harry guió a Luna asta una habitacion que al abrirla encontro el cuerpo de su padre que parecia que dormia placidamente, lo levantaron con un hechizo y lo metieron en un ataud. Luna estaba tensa con la mirada vidriosa. Después de los arreglos pertinentes Harry levito el baul y lo llevo con ayuda de Gaia por el castillo saliendo por la puerta principal y con camino al jardín. Unos minutos después entraban por la reja negra del panteón del pueblo. Caminaron un poco mas asta que llegaron a la tumba de la madre de Luna y aunque normal para Luna a Harry se le hizo de lo mas extraño que no apareciera su nombre se lo pregunto a Luna y ella simplemente le respondio que esa habia sido uno de sus deseos que marcaban el testamento.

Harry dejo un rato a Luna para que platicara tranquilamente con sus padres y el estaba por alejarse cuando la pequeña mano de Luna le tomo de la manga de su camisa y al voltarse le pidio que se quedara el inmediatamente se sento y Luna comenzo a relatarle a sus padres su ultimo año y sobre todo que ahora era la novia de Harry y lo que habian hecho en la pasada noche. Ante la mension de estos ambos se pusieron rojos y después de un rato de platicar se levantaron para irse Luna se adelanto y Harry estaba por seguirla cuando se volteo y a los pies de la tumba de los padres de Luna pronuncio un juramento inquebrantable "siempre velare por la seguridad de su hija" y sin mas se fue.

Asi una hora después los dos salian a dar vueltas por la ahora pequeña ciudad del Valle de Godric ivan tomados de las manos y platicando de cosas triviales, lo unico que querian era pasarlo bien asi que fueron primero a la heladeria que resulto ser una franquicia de la que habia en el callejón Diagon. Se sentaron en la terraza de la heladeria y mientras se comian sus helados se miraban, sonreian y besaban parecia una autentica pareja de enamorados (no se como pude poner esto pero imagino que a alguien le gustara si no avisen y lo quito).

Después de eso fueron a visitar las tiendas magicas y muggles donde se pudieron encontrar de todo excepto artes oscuras. Pasaron por toda clase de tiendas donde Harry pudo comprar libros que le parecieron interesantes, cosas a Luna que le pedia y cosas que sabia que le gustaban pero que no se atrevia a pedirselo para no verse mal, a el de cualquier manera no le importaba. Tambien fueron a un local donde vendian armas magicas y Harry hizo un pedido, a decir verdad un gran pedido al menos dos mil espadas con su correspondiente escudo, lanza, y en menor medida unos arcos con gran cantidad de saetas y flechas (hago una anotacion, según lo que yo tengo entendido la saeta termina en un solo dardo mientras que la flecha tiene una cabeza con alguna figura o forma para dificultar la extracción de la misma, la saeta solo tiene una "aguja" al final) el dueño al no haber resivido un pedido tan grande le aviso que eso estaria listo como minimo para un mes pero que como cortesía se podria llevar 6 articulos gratis, Harry le pregunto si podria pasar después por algunos pues necesitaba que la persona fuese explícitamente a buscar lo que necesitaba. El vendedor que resulto ser pariente lejano de Harry acepto gustoso y Luna se llevo una espada de hoja azul celeste larga y delgada con una empuñadura de oro en forma de aguila y ojos de zafiro mientras que Harry por alguna extraña razon se llevo una espada que parecia vieja, muy vieja y que según la información que le habian dado a el dueño esa espada habia estado desde generaciones atrás en la tienda que era negocio familiar. Después se fueron a la zona muggle donde Harry compro cualquier cosa que se le pusiera a la vista "tengo un castillo que amueblar a la epoca moderna ¿no?". Al fin cuando salieron de la ultima tienda Harry habia gastado cerca de 50000 galeones. Entre televisores, sistemas de comunicaciones, bebidas que mas que nada eran de decoración pues el no solía beber y muchas otras cosas muggles. Harry desaparecio todas esas cosas gracias a la ayuda de su fénix Gaia. De regreso a la mansión Potter decidieron tomar el camino que era cercano a los bosques y pasaron sobre unos cuantos restos de lo que al parecer eran casas Harry penso que se debian a la destrucción de Voldemort pero se dio cuanta que esas casas eran mas viejas que toda la villa probablemente eran restos de los primeros magos de la zona eso le llamo mucho la atención a Harry y se prometió revisar mas tarde volteo para decirle a Luna de sus descubrimientos cuando la vio que caminaba con rumbo al bosque Harry la llamó pero no contesto, extrañado por el comportamiento de Luna pues aunque hubiese visto uno de sus seres inusuales siempre respondia. Activo uno de los tantos poderes que tenian sus lentes magicos (los de contacto) el de detectar las corrientes de magia y distinguió a un ser de azul claro que era Luna y una zona de color rojo que pertenecia a los restos y que al parecer se dirigia al bosque pero lo que mas lo asusto y preocupo fue q una extraña energia amarilla atraia a Luna, esta energia era diferente a las otras auras, era como un vapor apenas visible. No le tomo mucho tiempo en saber que se trataba de una maldición de control mental, similar al _imperius _pero de menor calibre, al ser una zona magica tan poderosa habia la posibilidad de que hubieran hechizos detectores de magia negra muy fuerte en la zona.

--

Tylo regresaba de sus trabajos de investigación de los alrededores. Tenia que encontrar una fuente de alimento para casi 2000 vampiros, el resto se encontraban en Europa en labores de espías, saboteadores y escuadrones en busca de información y de exterminio de otras criaturas enemigas a ellos. Por parte de los licanos no habia tanto problema pues ellos eran capaces de comer como cualquier humano lo unico que necesitaban era la pocion mata-lobos que tenía que ser en grandes cantidades afortunadamente para la luna llena faltaban un par de semanas y era el tiempo en que tardaría en buscar junto con Harry los materiales necesarios aunque estaba seguro que en el callejón Knocturn encontrarian todo y con un poco de "motivación" nadie se enteraria.

Estaba buscando algun lugar tranquilo donde poder llevar a una chica sin necesidad de que todo el castillo se enterara pero recordo que nadie podria entrar a no ser que estubiera consiente del pacto o que fuese uno de los pocos magos a los que Harry habia dado permiso explicito. Todavía en su mente resonaban las palabras de algunos de sus hermanos ante la respuesta de conseguir sangres de animales y mientras unos discutian si seria blasfemo o no y el se cansaba de ellos se fue a la otra parte de la sala donde se encontraban los demas vampiros solo para darse cuenta de que discutian ¡¡POR EL TIPO DE SANGRE MAS DELICIOSO!! Mientras que unos destacaban que las propiedades de una sangre mixta (AB+ o AB-) eran mas ricas que una normal otros mantenian que la pureza era símbolo de placer carnal. Harto de tanta pendejada salio de la sala, para el toda la sangre sabia igual y en lo particular no era muy bebedor preferia los licores humanos que lo atontaban a la sangre humana que solo lo llevaba al climax si el queria llegar al climax podia seducir a cualquier jovenzuela de la ciudad o incluso una vampiresa y ya en casos extremos una licana "puag!! No, prefiero una humana a la licana mil veces" (para todas aquellas que se sientan la mitad de Remus y no les guste el comentario… se joden…es la mentalidad de un vampiro).

Asi pues estaba caminando por entre los pasillos del inmenso castillo Potter cuando tubo un escalofrio seguramente algo malo ocurriria pero no le dio demasiada importancia pues desde que el señor oscuro mas poderoso de todos los tiempos habia vuelto era comun que alguna masacre resaltara en los titulares del periodico todos los dias. Estuvo un rato platicando con un miembro del clan mas nordico de los vampiros, su nombre era prácticamente impronunciable incluso para el por eso es que dentro de los vampiros los clanes eran llamados simplemente por su especialidad en las artes oscuras o de batalla. Dicho vampiro estaba por cuestiones de espionaje pues desde hacia un tiempo habia estado siguiendo junto con algunos de sus conjeneres un pequeño asentamiento de gigantes de las montañas nevadas cerca del limite polar artico. Otro escalofrio ese dia seguramente seria algo pesado.

--

Llevaba cerca de 15 minutos caminando tras Luna procurando no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención, queria que todo quedara en una gran sorpresa para sus contrincantes o quien fuese el que estaba embrujando a Luna y cuando se estaba preguntando asta donde tendria que llegar vio a unos 200 metros a lo lejos un pequeño claro donde se encontraba ya dispuesta una mesa de piedra. Por la mente del joven Harry pasaron miles de pensamientos desde una comida (jeje que imbecil jaja en estos momentos me encuentro con la mas pura simpleza) asta un ritual satanico de sangre y desvirgamiento de doncellas (un fiasco la verdad porque Luna ya no es jaja. Disculpen mi mal sentido del humor pero en estos momentos cualquier cosa me hace reir). Se aplico un hechizo desilucionador y una ves mas seguro siguió mas de cerca de Luna y cuando ya faltaban unos 50 metros donde la maleza y las hierbas empezaban a perder tanto arremolinamiento pudo distinguir que en el claro detrás de la mesa de piedra gigante (para los que hayan visto narnia, algo similar pero mas imponente y con runas rojo sangre y negro y los que no la han visto…¡¡pues veanla y se podran dar idea a lo que me refiero!! Jajaja) que habia al menos 30 hombres todos con capuchas negras seguramente mortifagos que habian detectado la ausencia del que se habia dedicado a exterminar a los Loveggood y que no se habia reportado desde el dia de su partida. Se golpeo mentalmente por semejante descuido tendria que poner barreras poderosas alrededor del pueblo.

Luna llego hasta la mesa y se subio a ella para acostarse con la mirada perdida propia de la maldición. Los hombres rodearon el cuerpo de la joven sacaron unas espadas con grabados en las empuñaduras, seguramente el escudo de la "noble" casa de magos a la que pertenecían esto lo supuso Harry porque habia visto una en la mansión o deberia decir castillo Potter con el símbolo propio de estos. Se concentro en lo que sucedia en el claro pues queria gastar la menor cantidad de magia posible, no sabia si habria refuerzos cerca y escucho atentamente como el que parecia la cabecilla del grupo se puso justo en la cabecera de la mesa y con voz grave pronuncio

- compañeros hace apenas unos dias que nuestro señor mando a darles una bienvenida a los Loveggood por su "carismatica" critica hacia nuestro señor. – las palabras del orador estaban henchidas de odio, respeto y por alguna extraña razon pesar – pero misteriosamente nuestro compañero murio en la residencia de los Loveggood – dijo esto con rencor y odio – murio aparentemente cuando se disponia a violar a esta chiquilla que ven aquí pues ya se habia desecho de la resistencia que representaba el padre. Pero seguimos estancados en lo mismo. Lo asesinaron alguien externo a la familia pues los dos estaban tiesos- dijo esto con una sonrisa socarrona – asi pues estamos hoy aquí para terminar el trabajo de nuestro compañero y con un movimiento de varita las espadas las mando volando ante la mirada de sus congeneres- todavía no la mataremos, ¿no oyeron? Terminaremos lo que numero 89 no pudo lograr(aquí voldy es mas culero que nunca por lo que ya ni siquiera son nombres son numeros), violar a la chiquilla- con una mirada en exceso lujuriosa todos se despojaron de sus tunicas y con ellas de sus varitas. El comandante hizo otro movimiento de su varita y desnudo a la joven una vez hecho esto tambien se quito la tunica y la varita la dejo a un lado, en un extremo de la mesa termino de desnudarse al igual de cómo hacian los demas (no totalmente desnudos, solo parcialemente, lo unico que los impide… ¿si me entienden no?). Fue en ese momento cuando el comandante siquiera toco el sedoso pelo de Luna que un impacto gris metalico le dio de lleno en las costillas provocando que saliera volando casi todo el claro y estampandose en un arbol del borde y cuando cayo sangraba profusamente de un costado y de la boca. Los demas se voltearon asustado y entre el amasijo de ropa revuelta empezaron a buscar sus varitas solo algunos las encontraron suficientemente rapido para lanzar hechizos o maldiciones, maldiciones que fueron rebotadas o rechazadas y Harry comenzo a mandar maldiciones cortantes y de desmayo a todo aquel que podia provocando que en muchos casos desgarros en los brazos o incluso amputaciones y viendo como entre ellos se curaba, al parecer tenian cura contra todas las maldiciones oscuras comunes dieron un llamado a la marca tenebrosa, eso se ponia mal en unos minutos llegarian mas mortifagos que ya estarian avisados y atacarian con fuiria

. Justo cuando la batalla estaba empezando Luna desperto de su letargo pues al haber sido parcialmente noqueado el comandante que era el que la habia hechizado desperto y se encontro en medio de una batalla en medio de un claro y para colmo desnuda, vio que Harry se encontraba unos 10 metros mas alla batallando con al menos 20 o 30 mortifagos parcialmente desnudos algo extraño en su opinión "parece que ahora ya ni si quiera les alcanza para los pantalones" (o dios no puedo dejar de reir de solo imaginarme la cara de Lunita pensando) penso Luna pero luego cayo en la cuenta de algo todavía peor y lo entendio todo o bueno casi todo. Se giro y busco una varita sin embargo no estaba por ningun lado y al ver una en la esquina de la mesa de piedra donde se encontraba ella y tocarla una mano tambien se poso sobre ella. Ella volteo hacia arriba y se le fue el color vio que estaba ante el un gran mortifago y por lo que podia notar era de los de alto rango. Haciendo acopio de su valor le dio una patada en el costado que tenia lastimado y haciendo que este soltara la varita. Conjuro sus ropas y usando un hechizo de convocación trajo su varita asta donde estaba y se dispuso a combatir contra los mortifagos que estaban rodeando a Harry.

Justo en ese momento oyó un gran quejido como si de un lamento y una tristeza profunda lo invadiera. No sabia que era pero era molesto y cada vez mas sonoro por fin cuando Harry se dio cuenta que era ya era muy tarde. Banshees (no se si asi se escriban) al menos unas 50 se aproximaban ademas de unos 70 mortifagos a donde se encontraban ellos pero en ese momento aparecieron 30 vampiros que liderados por Tylo y otros 20 licanos liderados por el mismísimo Remus eso si que lo sorprendio bastante al igual que Luna. Terminado todo eso les tendria que explicar todo. Los vampiros y hombres lobo se encargaron de las Banshees mientras que Harry, Luna, Remus y Tylo y los vampiros menos experimentados luchaban contra los mortifagos. La batalla cada vez era mas desgastante para ambos bandos, pues las Banshees no eran nada faciles de vencer y los mortifagos estaban atacando desesperadamente cosa que los hacia mas peligrosos sin embargo los vampiros hacian un estupendo trabajo gracias a su fuerza sobre humana podian hacer fácilmente polvo a los mortifagos y a la vez se alimentaban.

El panorama era desagradable multitud de cuerpos, en su totalidad mortifagos estaban tirados en el suelo aunque no era mucha la sangre gracias a los vampiros que se encargaban de eliminarla quedando solo al descubierto organos secos y viceras aunque tambien habia algunos cuerpos cruelmente desollados con las uñas o con los ojos arrancados, uno en particular tenia dos grandes agujeros en los oidos, la mandibula inferior no se encontraba ahí sino a 5 metros de distancia, la caja toracica estaba abierta y las costillas atravesaban los pulmones, las viseras cubrian el piso y cada articulación estaba fracturada y volteada en la posición opuesa a la normal y por si fuera poco su miembro estaba destajado y en su boca. Todo un acto de sadismo (jeje y eso que estos son los capitulos introductorios, después comenzara lo bueno muajajaja).

En un intento descabellado y nervioso porque sus planes no estaban funcionando el comandante de los mortifagos les grita a las Banshees –son unas estupidas, hagan algo son unos seres inmundos descerebrados, animales- si algo sabia Harry acerca de Banshees era que no debian de insultarseles y eso el mortifago lo pago caro pues las Banshees al estar tan enojadas rompieron su pacto con los mortifagos y los atacaron dejandolos prácticamente en unas piltrafas y para cuando terminaron solo quedaba el comandante de las fuerzas. Una entre todas las Banshees se adelanto a el y le pregunto

-nos habia prometido tu señor que no seriamos toleradas asi. No cumplieron su promesa ahora son nuestros enemigos y sin mas lanzo un grito tan fuerte que aunque solo afecto a el mortifago (en este fic las Banshees tiene ese poder, dirigir sus ataques ademas de que usan algo de magia y una pica, (algo asi como una lanza muy larga), o un arco fue tan fuerte como para desgarrarle el oido interno y provocarle un derrame cerebral provocando que los ojos se le hincharan y sangrara por la boca y la nariz asi como de los oidos y después de unos segundo de tener estertores se fue poniendo azulado.

Esta oportunidad no la dejaria atrás y acercandose le a la banshee que parecia la que mandaba sobre las otras le propuso una alianza ellas después de discutirlo le comunicaron que al menos ese clan (porque todos son clanes XD) estaria con el pero no de manera activa sino a manera de espias y vigias asi como en alguna ocasión de apoyo en defensa pero no de ataque, lo que no podia asegurar seria de los demas clanes, su deber era informarles de la traicion de Lord Voldemort y seguramente las Banshees no aceptarian otra alianza pronto pero si se mantendrian al margen y con eso ultimo se marcho no sin antes darle un colgante que traia ella y que le dijo que cada que quisiera comunicarse con ella personalemente tocara el collar y ella apareceria, después le guiño el ojo y de manera coqueta le planto un beso muy cerca de los labios. Cuando se ivan Harry solo pudo pensar "dios que cuerpo tiene esta como para……… dios estoy pensando como Tylo" y con una sonrisa en los labios volteo a ver a los demas pero nada mas ver sus expresiones supo que la felicidad no le duraria mucho. Cuatro miradas llenas de enojo y que pedian una explicación y sabiendo el comportamiento temperamental de Tylo y Remus sin olvidar a Gaia estaba en problemas, lo bueno es que Luna no parecia tan enojada seguramente con Luna las cosas serian mas faciles de explicar. QUE LEJOS ESTABA DE LA REALIDAD.

--

BUENO AQI EL NUEVO CAPITULO SI TIENE ALGUNA DUDA EN ALGO NO TARDEN EN CONSULTARMELO A MI MAIL y si les apetece saber algo acerca de los siguientes capitulos, alguna incoherencia que haya cometido (lo siento pero a veces se me va el avion) solo me queda agradecerles a todos aquellos que les gusta, leen o dejan mensajes

SOLO UNA COSA MAS SI DE CASUALIDAD SABEN QUIEN ES TYLO (o en quien me base) POR FAVOR NOTIFIQUENMELO YO YA SE QUIEN ES PERO ME ALEGRARIA EL DIA SABER QUE LA GENTE CONOCE ESTE NOMBRE. BUENO ES TODO GRACIAS


	9. ENTREVISTA CON DUMBLEDORE

Regresaron al castillo Potter no sin que Remus se maravillara por la majestuosidad del castillo

AVISO: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS SUBIDAS DE TONO…SEGÚN YO, NO ESTAN MUY SUBIDAS PERO ME DIJERON ALGUIEN QUE SI ESTAN SUBIDITAS…ASI QUE ESTAN ADVERTIDOS…A ESOS QUE QUIERAN SABER EXACTAMENTE QUE PASO...PREGUNTEMELO Y SE LOS PASO X MAIL O RR COMO QUIERAN… SOLO UNA COSA…NO VAYAN A QUEJARSE CON LOS ADMINISTRADORES…NO QUIERO QUE ME ELIMINEN DE ESTA PAGINA. SI VEO QUE LA RESPUESTA HA SIDO POSITIVA IRE SIENDO UN POCO MÁS ABIERTO EN EL LENGUAJE Y MAS DETALLISTA.

AVISO EL CAPITULO ESTA ALGO CURSI…………DE HECHO NO ME ACABA DE GUSTAR PERO YA NI MODO

Regresaron al castillo Potter no sin que Remus se maravillara por la majestuosidad del castillo. Entraron y fueron directamente a un salón que se encontraba en la planta baja junto al comedor. Se instalaron los cuatro y comenzó el sermón por parte de Tylo. Pero después de quince minutos de que Tylo se desahogara el joven Harry simplemente le contesto que se le había olvidado pero que no dudara que seria el primero en llamarlo si tuviera un problema. Después fue el turno de Remus que llevo cerca de dos horas en donde Harry le explico todo desde que se fugo asta que se encontraron así como que era lo que hacia Remus. El le explico que estaba con un clan y que se habían cambiado de repente sin siquiera notificarle nada y que no había podido salir a avisar a la Orden pero que al haber oído el nombre de Potter se había desaparecido hacia la casa de los Potter que resulto ser la que estaba no muy lejos y siguió a Tylo que lo acompaño después de una pequeña explicación hacia el bosque.

Cuando solo quedaba Luna por hablar Harry se volteo asta ella y le pregunto -¿Luna estas bien? No te paso nada ¿verdad?-

Pareciera que fue lo que esperaba Luna porque de pronto exploto – ¡¡ESTAS DEMENTE!! COMO SE TE OCURRE ENFRENTARTE A TANTOS MORTIFAGOS Y NO AVISAR A NADIE, PARA ESO CREASTE LA ALIANZA PARA TENER ALIADOS, ESTA GUERRA NO ES TUYA NADA MAS.-

Harry estaba anonadado nunca había visto a Luna gritar o estar enojada y sin duda era peor que la Sra. Weasley y fue cuando entendió que ahí había algo mas. Seguramente era…claro por que no lo había pensado antes – ¿es por lo de la banshee no? seguramente estas celo….¡¡PAFF!!- no pudo terminar de pronunciar las palabras que tenia en la boca Luna le había soltado una cachetada y acto seguido salio del salón con rumbo a los dormitorios

Harry tardo un poco en reaccionar y cuando por fin se ubicó de nuevo en el salón vio que Tylo estaba en el suelo revolcándose de risa y Remus intentaba contener una carcajada intento que no funciono pues soltó la carcajada provocando que Harry se enojara con los dos – les parece gracioso ¿no? rianse todo lo que quieran- Remus al ver que Harry estaba de verdad enojado aguantando un poco la risa le contó –Harry lo que pasa es que sucedió algo parecido cuando tu padre y tu madre eran recién novios el le pregunto si estaba celosa ella de una Ravenclaw y el resultado fue el mismo.- Tylo y Harry se quedaron callados uno por la curiosa coincidencia y otro por haber escuchado un recuerdo de sus padres entonces se le fue el enojo con Remus se iba a ir tras Luna pero recordó que todavía estaba Tylo y aprovechando su despiste le lanzo un hechizo que lo lanzo al otro lado del salón provocando la carcajada de Remus. Salio cerrando la puerta y alcanzo a oír un murmullo de Tylo que le decía a Remus que le contara mas acerca de eso y Remus se levantaba excusando que tenia que ir a comer.

Después de un rato llego a la habitación abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado y asomo la cabeza pero la saco antes de que un florero impactara donde hacia dos segundos estaba su cabeza. Haciendo acopio de toda su voluntad entro y al ver que Luna planeaba tirarle otra cosa hablo antes que ella dijera o hiciera nada – lo siento mucho mi pequeña no era mi intención hacerte enojar- y se acerco a la cama donde estaba ella acostada con evidentes signos de haber estado llorando y sin que ella lo evitara el se sentó a un lado y le acaricio el pelo

Ella no pudo aguantar y lloro, lloro hasta que ya no pudo más. – no estoy enojada contigo por lo de la banshee…bueno si…bueno lo que quiero decir es que…-no termino pues Harry la beso en la boca y comenzó a introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de ella. Se separo un poco solo para susurrarle al oído – tu eres la única que amo Lunita. Lo de la banshee déjame decirte que no es mi tipo…esta muy…muerta…me gustan vivas y que se muevan y que me digan que soy excelente…tu me entiendes verdad- Luna se sonrojo y le dio un suave golpe en el pecho pero luego le preguntó -¿verdad que no me dejaras sola? – Harry la miro a los ojos unos segundos –nunca amor- y comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, Harry empezaba a bajar por el cuello de Luna haciéndola gemir de placer poco a poco se fueron desprendiendo de la ropa asta quedar en ropa interior Harry veía a Luna con un conjunto negro de encaje – ¡dios! Tengo que felicitar al señor que diseño esto, estas hermosa- Luna solo se sonrojo pero al ver a Harry con unos boxeas que estaba apretados realzando el órgano de Harry sonriendo – digo lo mismo – Harry paso las manos por la espalda de Luna y mientras una intentaba desabrochar el sostén y la otra intentaba deshacerse de las bragas. Luna no se quedaba atrás, pues también movida por el deseo y las hormonas intentaba quitarle a Harry sus boxers y con la otra acariciaba el torso de este. Ya por fin Harry se había desecho del sostén y ahora acariciaba los senos de su chica mientras los besaba, chupaba o mordía arrancando profundos gemidos de placer de la chica mientras que esta besaba a Harry y se agarraba de su espalda encajándole las uñas. Después de un rato de seguir así comenzaron la danza moviéndose rítmicamente al compás que solo ellos dos compartían. Luna cada vez enterraba mas las uñas en la espalda de Harry haciéndolo sangrar y el cada vez se movía más rápido. Al final llegando como siempre al clímax al mismo tiempo quedando exhaustos y besándose por un buen rato. Solo para que en unas horas más volver a besarse.

Fue en ese momento que Remus junto con Tylo pasaron por la puerta y al asomarse para ver como estaban vieron que los dos estaban muy "ocupados" profiriendo gemidos y ánimos el uno al otro (si me entienden a que ánimos me refiero no?? esas palabras que se dan durante la acción….XD …mas…si…todo…etc.…) ambos sonrojados por las palabras que proferían los chicos (sobre todo Luna. Vamos hombre no se enojen después de estar con Harry y que le guste tiene que soltar todo eso por un lado, además creyeron que era santita. Pues es que es el fic de una mente retorcida) cerraron la puerta sin que los chicos notaran nada. Si alguien hubiese puesto mas atención a la habitación vería que un fénix intentaba por todos los medios no ver pues con un ala se tapaba pero la tentación era más fuerte y observaba a los jóvenes amantes.

--

Había pasado una semana desde la discusión y se podía decir que cada día se levantaban con la misma cara de no haber dormido mucho y de un cansancio extremo pero después de una buena tasa de café estaban como nuevos. Ese dic en especial Harry buscaba a Remus, tenia unas preguntas que hacerle a el pues no confiaba mucho en el vampiro gandaya que tenia por amigo por fin lo encontró en el salón con una taza de café y un periódico (aclaración… Remus por orden de Harry esta en el batallón especial donde se encuentra solo Harry, Luna, Tylo, Remus, y una vampiresa y una mujer lobo que saldrán posteriormente, así por lo tanto Remus vive como humano igual que Tylo, los otros dos todavía no aparecerán por ahí) al verlo Remus sonrió con esa sonrisa cínica que desde hacia mucho tiempo no mostraba y que para molestia de Harry comenzaba a aparecer muy seguido. Harry sabia que significaba esa sonrisa, era recordar a Sirius o a James después de una noche de pasión (se entiende que durante la semana Harry y Luna están "ocupados") – ¿otra ves no has dormido bien? Tendré que decirle a Luna que te deje descansar al menos un día. Parece que te agota demasiado. ¿O no será que no puedes hacerte cargo? – Harry lo miro de muy mala manera –cállate lunático.- (Harry se lleva muy bien con Remus, lo tiene como un hermano mayor o un padre)

-precisamente venia a hablar de algo con respecto al tema- el lo miro curioso, era raro que Harry dejara ver su vida personal y mas pedir un consejo

-haber suéltalo, dime que es lo que te aflige- la parte de hermano mayor resalto sobre la personalidad de Remus que no podía dejar de sentirse orgulloso por ser el a quien Harry buscara para un consejo

-lo que pasa es que platicábamos Luna y yo acerca de los riesgos que puede haber si seguimos así – dijo Harry algo rojo

-así… como- pregunto Remus aunque sabia exactamente lo que Harry ser refería no podía evitar que el gen merodeador resaltara Harry lo miro otra ves con la misma mirada de lily que tenia cuando había ido ella a preguntarle exactamente lo mismo- Remus… no me hagas lanzarte un hechizo…sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir-

-de acuerdo así por las buenas si – Remus se carcajeaba por dentro, palabra por palabra había sido lo mismo que con lily – dime que es lo que quieres que te ayude o aconseje-

-pues estábamos pensando que en un momento como este es el peor para traer una vida nueva al mundo. No nos desagrada pero ella esta por iniciar quinto curso, el año de los TIMOS y yo sexto además de que esta el hecho de que seria expulsada y es algo que no queremos ambos. Así que estábamos pensando si conoces alguna manera para estar seguros o prevenidos- dijo Harry serio

- así que en vez de dejarlo y evitar cualquier problema quieren seguir…bueno si conozco métodos- dijo lo ultimo ante la mirada avergonzada y enojada de Harry – conozco un hechizo, muy útil si quieres mi opinión, una poción, pero solo se puede tomar una vez al mes, y están los métodos muggles que son varios.- Harry conocía los últimos pero no estaba seguro de si Luna aceptaría esos así que opto por el hechizo.

Remus le prometió que lo enseñaría pero que primero tenia que ir a comprar el libro pues no recordaba donde estaba y el ya casi no usaba ese hechizo. Aunque Harry tenía sus dudas con respecto a eso último pues de vez en cuando veía algunas lobas por el castillo y sabía que Tylo seguramente no seria.

Media hora después estaban en un cuarto de duelos Remus explicándole a Harry el proceso biológico aunque este no entendía en que podía serle útil saber eso para el hechizo el solo quería que funcionara y ya. A lo que Remus le explico que el hechizo tenia dos variantes fonéticas donde la pronunciación podía o crear o una relación segura o una quemazón en la zona(ya saben donde XD), por lo que Harry al imaginarse quemándose desnudo en medio de la cama provoco que pusiera mas atención. Una vez que Harry supo todo lo que era la parte teórica empezó la práctica no tubo ningún problema.

Luna mientras tanto se dedicaba a vagar por los pasillos, tenia un secreto, un único secreto que podría volver locos a varios de sus conocidos, lo cierto es que sabia que ella se parecía a su difunta madre, el problema era revelarle el nombre de su madre a Harry, no sabia como se lo tomara pudiera ser que la rechazara por su origen y eso era lo que mas temor le daba, sin embargo con el tiempo el terminaría por enterarse y eso no seria bueno. Suspiro, sin duda no seria una decisión fácil. Se fue caminando recordando los recientes momentos y no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recordar todo lo que había hecho con Harry en tan solo una semana. Sin duda ya no era como antes la chica indefensa de la que todos se burlaban, todos incluso Ginny en algún momento se habían burlado de ella, todos excepto el. Estaba decidía a no dejar solo a Harry bajo ningún motivo aunque eso significara ir con el en el camino de las artes oscuras, artes oscuras que Harry estaba aprendiendo para poder contrarrestar a los mortifagos, no quería que Harry se convirtiera en otro ser maligno y sabia que si no lo apoyaba o lo guiaba se perdería, a vistas de todos Harry era un gran mago, de hecho lo era, pero dentro de el todavía existía un pequeño Harry que necesitaba ayuda y que ella estaba dispuesta a dársela siempre que quisiera.

--

Era la primera semana de Agosto, Harry estaba en un salón mientras Luna se encontraba en la biblioteca. Hacia poco había descubierto que si se sometía de manera rigurosa y controlada al cruciatus podría tolerarlo he incluso hacerse inmune a ella, la imperius estaba prácticamente controlada gracias al vinculo que tenia ahora con los licanos y los hombres lobo. Eso era a escondidas de Luna ya que no quería que pensara que el se estaba convirtiendo en un oscuro o algo parecido. Todo iba perfecto llevaba tres horas entrenando hechizos de magia oscura y con resultados satisfactorios. Ahora tocaba el turno de las maldiciones asesinas. El imperius estaba descartado pues ya lo dominaba aun así lo práctico por quince minutos sobre insectos agrandados con magia pues al ser un cuerpo más grande es más difícil controlarlo. Después paso al cruciatus donde estuvo cerca de una hora recibiendo la maldición (pero no seguida, sino en lapsos de uno o dos minutos) y justo cuando estaba practicando varias maldiciones asesinas a la vez, gracias a una de sus facultades como heredero recién descubiertas, fue interrumpido por una voz, estuvo a punto de maldecir a aquella persona pero al girarse y ver de quien se trataba el alma se le fue del cuerpo, su pequeña Luna que veía como acababa de lanzar tres rayos verdes escarlatas en direcciones a unos insectos agrandados. Harry vio como esos bellos ojos azules ahora cristalinos y llorosos lo observaban y se sintió mal, por un momento entendió que era lo que estaba haciendo, no era siquiera el hecho de usar la maldición, o de matar insectos, era el no haberle confiado ese secreto a ella, ella que lo daba todo por el, pero se sintió peor cuando intento decirle algo y ella simplemente negó con la cabeza, giro y cerro la puerta tan quedamente que a Harry no le quedo ninguna duda de que la había cagado.

Se apresuro a salir de la habitación, que mas le daba en esos momentos que perdiera toda la semana de entrenamientos, para el Luna era más importante que estar preparado en la guerra. Tal como lo sospechaba llego a la habitación y la encontró cerrada y sabiendo que ella no le abriría uso un hechizo para abrirla. Paso a la habitación y vio que ahora ni siquiera Luna había intentado lanzarle nada, preocupado se acerco a ella y obligándola a que lo mirara y sin darle tiempo la beso. Ella se resistió y separo no quería un beso, eso no lo solucionaba todo, aunque debía admitir que le encantaban los que daba el.

-Luna, mírame y dime que fue lo que mas te lastimo- Harry sabia que era pero quería que ella se desahogara pues solo así podrían hablar tranquilamente

-yo…yo…siempre he confiado en ti…y… y…. y siempre nos contábamos todo desde el año pasado ¿recuerdas?- dijo ella sollozando quedamente apenas audible para un oído humano. Sin embargo para Harry que estaba acostumbrado a la estancia con vampiros era perfectamente audible y viendo que solo habría una solución aunque arriesgada para ambos pues ella podría quedar atrapada y el podría presentar en el futuro problemas para cerrar su mente, aun así uso la legeremancia y una vez que estaban las dos mentes conectadas antes de que el se zambullera en la de Luna izo el proceso inverso haciendo que Luna entrara en su mente y viendo al ser ella no muy experta en eso solo los sentimientos de el, sentimientos de angustia, dolor, pesar y miedo por que también tenia miedo de perderla a ella y de el rechazo, al parecer era en serio cuando el le decía tantas veces que ella era lo único importante en su vida, ella y Remus. Sin soportarlo más rompió el canal y se echo a los brazos del joven Harry que la recibió gustoso y con una sonrisa triste en su cara. Después de un buen rato en el que estuvieron así abrasándose ella levanto la cabeza para verlo a los ojos.

-tengo una idea…aunque…- la joven rubia no estaba del todo seguro pues su idea era descabellada y asta un poco cruel e insensible pero Harry la animo para que le contara su idea, respirando hondo –pienso que seria buena idea que tu también me enseñes algo de las artes oscuras. No, déjame terminar –el estaba por interrumpirla- aunque no quieras tarde o temprano me enfrentare a algún mortifago como hace un tiempo ocurrió y quiero estar preparada. Junto con la ayuda de Remus puedes enseñarme bien esas artes oscuras que practicas…-

-dime Luna ¿que es eso que te puedo ayudar a aprender y que Harry practica tanto?- Luna no había podido terminar de hablar pues había sido interrumpida por Remus que acababa de abrir la puerta de la habitación justo en el momento en el que Luna hacia tremenda declaración. No hace falta decir como se encontraba Remus, estaba bastante enojado, molesto, decepcionado. – ¿me quieres decir Harry a que se refirió Luna con ese comentario de que estas aprendiendo artes oscuras en solitario?-.

Luna veía a Harry como temiendo que este se enfadara e intento pedirle perdón por su estupidez pero Harry la cayo con un beso en los labios y después de separarse le dijo muy despacito a luna al oído –no te preocupes, tenia que decírselo tarde o temprano-

-estoy esperando una respuesta Harry James Potter- Remus nunca antes se había visto tan molesto a los ojos de Harry y menos con el, suspiro hondamente y procedió a relatarle a Remus la verdad que desde un tiempo atrás estaba practicando artes oscuras, al principio eran maldiciones sencillas pero después comenzaba a poder realizar maldiciones mas eficaces y poderosas así como hechizos, encantamientos y pociones de gran complejidad, todo gracias a la genética heredada de sus antecesores. Aunque Remus ya sabia a grandes rasgos lo de su familia se sorprendió al notar el gran potencial que había en el joven ya no estaba molesto, lo entendía pues el también había estado tentado por las artes oscuras pero sus amigos lo habían salvado de eso, ahora Harry ya no tenia a sus amigos pues lo habían traicionado. Ahora ya mas tranquilo y viendo que Harry estaba en verdad apenado le dijo en plan de broma –bueno creo que entonces para el futuro te pediré a ti las pociones mata-lobos- su sonrisa se borro al ver la cara de Harry que era una mezcla de anhelo, travesura y de que algo estaba tramando, esa cara típica de un merodeador. –dime que no la tienes ya lista, que vas a buscar apenas los ingredientes dime que lo que pienso no es cierto-

-si piensas que los hipopótamos son rosas y vuelan pues no, no es cierto, ahora que si piensas que si ya tengo la poción mata-lobos lista y en una gran cantidad para todos nuestros aliados, temo decirte mi querido tío Remus que es cierto lo que piensas- a Remus se le abrió la boca en total muestra de sorpresa y cuando reacciono Luna se reía por lo bajo. –pero sabes algo Remus esa poción no es tan complicada como dice Quejicus (creo que también le dicen Snivellus). Solo hay que buscar ingredientes no tan costosos, un poco menos potentes y con un tiempo más corto para madurar en la poción. El idiota de Snape se complica la vida y extrae dinero de las arcas del castillo de Howarts solo para gastar en ingredientes costosos para sus pociones. Es un imbecil.- esto ultimo lo dijo con completo desdén en la voz provocando la carcajada de Remus y de Luna.

Al final acordaron que Remus se encargaría de investigar los temas que el aprobara para que se practicaran y mientras Harry le enseñaba a Luna lo que el ya había aprendido con la excepción del hechizo cruciatus y cuando descansaban de los ejercicios y entrenamientos o la "fría y tiesa" burocracia de los vampiros según las palabras de Tylo (se supone que Tylo hace una alusión a la muerte y su relación con los vampiros, en general los chistes de Tylo con ese doble sentido serán sosos pero es que así son los chistes de ellos XD) Remus les contaba anécdotas de los merodeadores o iban a pasear a extraños y recónditos parajes lejos de la mano del hombre y que gracias a recuerdos de algún vampiro o lobo (de ahora en adelante así abreviare a los hombres lobo….o también licanos) les daban la ubicación exacta. Así pasaron otras dos semanas llenas de ejercicios extenuantes, risas, paseos, bromas y amor (sobre todo para la joven pareja).

--

Harry esperaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, estaban 10 minutos retrasados del tiempo que el había planeado en salir, ese día había concertado una cita con Albus para aclarar ciertas cosas y lo había hecho en un terreno neutro, Stonegache (no recuerdo si así se escribe) un lugar mágico y que para esas fechas estaba misteriosamente cerrado para mantenimiento, aunque la verdad era que había mandado a unos cuantos hombres lobo a que se hicieran pasar por empleados. Tendría muchas cosas que aclarar y Luna se tardaba en salir del baño. Por fin otros diez minutos después salía envuelta en una toalla y con el pelo mojado cayéndole sensualmente por la cara Harry olvido todo su enojo y frustración al verla, simplemente no podía enojarse con ese ángel se levanto, la despojo de su toalla y la beso, no le importaba mojarse, para eso existían hechizos de calor. Ella después de besarlo y ver que la situación se estaba calentando lo separo – tenemos que llegar a una reunión recuerdas- y sin mas dejo a Harry ahí plantado mientras se ponía su ropa interior y posteriormente unos jeans ajustados y una blusa negra junto con un pañuelo al cuello dándole un toque coqueto (lamento esto pero de solo imaginarme a Luna así…..dios….) salieron de la habitación faltando escasos 15 minutos para el encuentro, en el recibidor estaban ya Remus y Tylo junto con un escuadrón de vampiros (los hombres lobo están allá recuerden) Harry dio unas ultimas indicaciones y se desaparecieron del castillo gracias a la ayuda de Gaia que podía transportan a un gran numero de seres.

Aparecieron en medio del recinto druídico y rápidamente los vampiros se dispersaron más sigilosos que las sombras y sin apenas hacer un murmullo. Justamente a la hora deseada apareció por una de las gigantescas rocas la Orden del Fénix al pleno además de sus supuestos amigos. Ambos ya se esperaban que llegaría toda la Orden por eso ni se inmutaron al contrario de ellos de ver a Harry junto con Luna, fue cuando Albus recordó que había habido un ataque a su casa y que no se habían encontrado sus restos o algo parecido por un momento tubo esperanza de que pudiera mediante Luna hacer entrar en razón a Harry pero lo disipo claramente cuando ambos se tomaron la mano, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie y menos para cierta pelirroja que miraba con odio a una rubia de hermosos ojos azules (esto lo haré x todo el fic, me encanta Luna y la adulare durante todo el fic).

-buenos días Harry. Te hemos estado buscando durante un par de semanas. Necesitamos hablar- dijo Dumbledore en una voz tranquila pero a la vez apremiante.

-ya lo creo que tenemos que hablar, si no le importa en privado.- dijo mortalmente serio Harry

-me temo que eso no va a ser posible si quieres comentarlo tiene que ser delante de la Orden- Harry lo vio con una cara que parecía digna de Snape – de acuerdo, realmente no importa demasiado de alguna u otra manera todos terminaran por enterarse- se movió y fue directo al centro del monumento junto con Dumbledore, la Orden y sus antiguos amigos

-bien ya que estamos reunidos dejare claro unos cuantos puntos. Primero, usted no tiene nada que obligarme a hacer nada fuera del colegio, soy mayor de edad legalmente pues me he emancipado al igual que Luna(no lo señale antes pero durante su estancia con Harry, Luna acompañada de Harry van al ministerio a firmar los papeles de emancipación de la rubia). Segundo, Remus queda libre de su total control o manipulación –Dumbledore frunció el entrecejo, no le gustaba eso – tercero, lo aceptara a el de nuevo como maestro de DCAO, no hay objeciones, se que usted puede convencer a los miembros del consejo estudiantil. Cuarto, permitirá el acceso a unos de mis hombres como si fuesen estudiantes de colegio de intercambio, sin objeciones. Quinto, si necesito salir de improviso le avisare y me dejara marchar, de lo contrario será exiliado de Howarts, soy heredero de uno de sus fundadores y por tanto tengo poder para hacerlo.- a Dumbledore todo eso no le cayo nada bien e iba a protestar pero fue callado por Harry que al parecer no había terminado.- sexto, si me entero que alguno de sus hombres o por encargo de usted me espían a mi o a mi novia, la dañan, sabotean o alteran mis planes, no tendré piedad.- Harry estaba feliz del resultado que llevaban las cosas el único problema seria con Tylo y los demás pero estaba seguro que bajo ameniza de ser exiliado de Howarts lo aceptaría.

-tengo algunas objeciones, he de admitir que hay cierta información que no tenia, eso del profesor Lupia lo puedo hacer lo que no entiendo es porque eso de la libertad sobre mi supuesta manipulación pero eso lo platicaremos después. La cuestión de los estudiantes necesitamos hablar los dos con los miembros del consejo estudiantil pues no pueden aparecer dos estudiantes de la nada pero sin contar con eso lo demás queda entendido. Ahora ¿te gustaría venir con nosotros? Vamos a celebrar ahora que apareces junto con la Srita. Loveggood tu cumpleaños aunque sea retrasado.- Dumbledore esperaba que recapacitara pero al parecer no había manera pues una sonrisa muy Black en la cara de Harry le indicaba que era tan testarudo como su padrino y no cedería fácilmente.

-veo que no entendió Dumbledore, fuera de la escuela no puede obligarme a nada. Se me olvidaba decirle una última cosa que hará. A mi llegada habilitare un salón especial que solo yo se donde se encuentra y ahí dormiré, digamos que será mi propia sala común de Gryffindor pues sabe algo yo soy su heredero y Luna dormirá también conmigo. No me importan sus reglas majaderas de que no puede dormir con un chico, si yo así lo deseo las reglas cambiaran pues así lo deseo yo, heredero de Godric. Creo que es todo buenos días tengan todos ustedes nos veremos en otra.-ya estaba por marcharse cuando noto que un hechizo iba hacia su novia. Dio la vuelta y con la varita ya en la mano (las practicas lo hicieron mas rápido) convoco un hechizo protector alrededor de su novia anulando el hechizo que en verdad era débil. Miro hacia la Orden para averiguar quien había sido y su enojo aumento al darse cuenta que el hechizo provenía de una chica pelirroja. – eres entupida Weasley- Harry tubo que levantar la varita de nuevo pues otro hechizo se había dirigido hacia el pero ahora provenía de su hermano, del otro Weasley – les dije claramente que no me atacaran y menos a mi novia pues sino no tendría piedad, pero ahora tengo prisa y además ustedes son unos ineptos, les daré una escarmentada- levanto la varita y con una floritura de su muñeca salieron dos rayos azules eléctricos que chocaron en el estomago de ambos y los lanzaron al menos cinco metros y cuando se levantaron tenían la ropa quemada y una gran quemadura a la altura del vientre. Los miembros de la orden que se encontraban escondidos salieron a una indicación de Dumbledore y se iban a disponer a atacar cuando una gran ventisca y unos aullidos de lobos los detuvieron y Dumbledore pudo notar que la ventisca que comenzaba a cerrar el cielo dejando a la vista una luna llena...UNA LUNA LLENA…eso era mal signo del cielo comenzaron a caer varias sombras y de los árboles y arbustos se veían varios pares de ojos brillantes. A una señal, concretamente un aullido los ojos desaparecieron para después aparecer al menos 15 hombres lobo y de las sombras que caían al suelo levantarse 20 vampiros que con rápidos movimientos ambas razas desarmaron a los cerca de 70 miembros de la Orden que se encontraban. Dumbledore estaba asombrado pues lo primero que había pensado era que estaba en un ataque de Voldemort pero cuando vio que los vampiros y los licanos se protegían y compenetraban tan bien descarto esa idea. Y luego lo vio…ahí justo donde lo había visto antes de la aparición de las criaturas estaba Harry tan tranquilo junto con Luna que parecía para nada asustada y junto a ellos estaba un lobo…si era un lobo que tenia cierto parecido a…¡¡claro!! Porque no lo había pensado antes, era Remus en su forma lobuna y también se encontraba un vampiro y otro lobo aunque parecía mas joven y de pelaje negro y al lado de ella estaba una vampiresa, no había duda. Cuando fueron todos sus hombres inmovilizados Harry volvió a hablar

-estos que ves aquí, con la excepción de Remus irán en calidad de estudiantes iremos tres días antes de la entrada al colegio a arreglar todos los papeles, solo para que sepas son dos vampiros y una loba. Y no te preocupes, así como se hizo con Remus así nos la arreglaremos con Alhena. Los vampiros si puedes notarlo no los han atacado y no ha habido ataques de vampiros en gran bretaña, eso es porque tienen una dieta especial. No mataran a ningún alumno……aunque si murieran todos los Slytherins y alguno que otro Gryffindor no me molestaría. Bueno tengo prisa sabes quiero pasar toda la noche con Luna no se si me entiendes Dumbledore. Dio una señal y los vampiros que estaban de pie y a su derecha desaparecieron hacia el cielo y los lobos que estaban a su izquierda se incorporaron y con un suave "plop" desaparecieron ahora solo estaban Harry y el pequeño grupo que con una suave inclinación de la cabeza se despidió desapareciendo con los demás. La gente estaba tan sorprendida por el repentino ataque que no se dieron cuenta de ese detalle mas que Dumbledore que viendo de lo que era capaz decidió dejarlo por la paz, ese joven necesitaba felicidad y si con Luna era feliz los dejaría que vivieran el máximo tiempo libre, no le sorprendería que Luna ya supiera la profecía. Necesitaba hablar con el pero tendría que esperar asta su visita a Howarts, no quería estar enojado con el pues desde los merodeadores nunca se había sentido tan identificado con nadie y nunca nadie lo había hecho preocuparse tanto por un estudiante. Sin duda le quería.


	10. AVALON

Llegaron a la casa de los Potter y se fueron a descansar pues había sido un dia agotador

Llegaron a la casa de los Potter y se fueron a descansar pues había sido un día agotador. Remus se fue hacia la derecha donde se encontraba la biblioteca y al lado de ella un pasillo que conducía hacia sus habitaciones mientras que Tylo se fue hacia el lado opuesto donde se encontraban sus habitaciones y las dos chicas (la vampiresa y la licana) se dirigían hacia la sala de juntas que al lado se encontraban las suyas.

Harry cargo a Luna y llevándola en brazos se dirigieron a su habitación donde Harry dejo a su novia en la cama mientras el entraba al armario donde se encontraban las pijamas de el y su novia los tomo y salio con ellos en la mano –amor, te traje tu pija…- no termino la frase pues su vista se quedo fija en su novia que traía un babydoll negro y con bastantes transparencias, al parecer de seda. – Creo que esta noche no me apetece ponerme el pijama- dijo Luna con una sonrisa traviesa y coqueta invitando a Harry con un dedo indicandole que se aproximara. A Harry no le dijeron dos veces pues de una zancada ya estaba delante de ella besándola y apretujando su cuerpo con el de ella. Ella poco a poco le fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa mientras el pasaba las manos por sus muslos y las subía por debajo del babydoll acariciando su suave cuerpo. Al fin los dos desnudos se acostaron en la cama para fundirse una vez mas como todas las noches entre carisias y besos en un solo cuerpo lleno de amor. No se percataron como cada noche que cuando ambos llegaban al punto máximo al mismo tiempo una extraña aura blanca los cubría y el único ser que asta ahora se había dado cuenta era Gaia. Luna separo los labios de los de su novio para susurrarle –Gabrielle (no la hermana de Fleur, sino la otra vampiro que es miembro del grupo especial. En el siguiente capitulo explicare un poco de que hacen ella y la mujer lobo y como se incorporaron) me aconsejo unas cuantas cosas que podemos hacer…- Harry la veía con una ceja levantada como intentando indagar que era eso que le había explicado Gabrielle sin poder saber nada asintió esperando que no fuese algo como "beber la sangre de tu pareja" – solo observa- Luna parecía nerviosa pero poco a poco se le fue quitando conforme iba avanzando. Con un movimiento rápido Luna quedo por encima de Harry y él boca arriba. Ella comenzó poco a poco introduciéndose lentamente en el y mientras movía sus caderas llevando ella el ritmo mientras Harry lanzaba suspiros de placer y veía hipnotizado como los senos de su amada subían y bajaban y sin poder resistirse los masajeo mientras ella seguía moviéndose y en ocasiones se volvía a recostar sobre el para besarse con esos besos apasionados y sedientos de amor, amor que era correspondido por el otro. Después de un tiempo ambos llegaron y ya exhaustos se recostaron ella encima todavía de el sintiendo su respiración y su corazón que palpitaba de felicidad y gozo al igual que ella.

-Luna nunca te vayas de mi lado. Te amo y moriría o me convertiría en un ser oscuro si tu no estas aquí- dijo Harry serio y mirando el techo de la habitación para después verle a los ojos, esos ojos tan hermosos y que le inspiraban paz y amor.

-nunca me iré de tu lado amor. Te amo con toda mi alma- dijo ella también seria, no quería que su amor escapara o muriera y para eso lo ayudaría en todo lo que fuese

-mi vida creo que tendré que devolver ciertas cosas a la tienda de Madame Malink – ella le miro interrogante y el con una sonrisa traviesa le contesto – los pijamas están nuevos solo los hemos usado durante una semana (la semana "especial" de Luna).- ella le miro divertida – ¿quieres que los usemos mas seguido Harry?- el le miro horrorizado como si hubiese dicho algo realmente feo y negó rápidamente ella soltó una risita –hombres, todos piensan lo mismo- el exclamó un ofendido "oye!!" para después darle un tremendo beso en los labios y susurrarle un "buenas noches amor" mientras ella se dejaba caer a los brazos de Morfeo y el tampoco tardo mucho pues cuando menos recordaba ya estaba profundamente dormido.

Se despertó y vio que estaba en un castillo medieval similar a Howarts pero parecía que no despedía tanta magia. El castillo era de piedra gris con varios hermosos ventanales de colores que recreaban figuras todas con motivos caballerescos y viéndolos mas detalladamente distinguió un patrón común, en todos los ventanales aparecía un sujeto de cabello negro y con unos ojos verdes junto con una gran copa de oro y en el ultimo ventanal, el mas grande aparecía el mismo sujeto pero ahora reposando en un sarcófago de lo que parecía cristal de roca, con una espada de una hoja de extraño color verde rojizo con inscripciones en el centro y en la empuñadura un león con alas de dragón y de decorado en el sarcófago la misma copa de oro. Fue cuando cayó en la cuenta. ¡¡Ese castillo era el mismo que del Rey Arturo!! "Si" dijo una voz susurrante Harry se dio la vuelta rápidamente para ver nada, ahí no había nada. Pero la voz seguía oyéndola y sin nada que temer fue en la dirección en la que provenía esa voz.

Al fin después de cruzar todo el castillo llego a un retrato donde aparecía un hermoso dragón negro de ojos verdes que lanzaba llamaradas escarlatas. El cuadro se abrió para darle paso a el y al entrar pudo ver una sala similar al despacho de Dumbledore pero mas amplia y con mas divisiones. Los libros eran innumerables y aunque no había retratos de magos, si de múltiples paisajes, y algunos en un vil fondo negro sin ningún adorno.

-seguramente es de este castillo de donde los fundadores se basaron para Howarts- pensó en voz alta Harry admirando cada rincón de la exquisita sala

-exactamente mi querido Harry- respondió una voz grave, Harry asustado giro tan rápido que se lastimo el cuello y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre de cabellos oscuros y ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de el, pero que sin duda alguna reflejaban majestuosidad y poder. –Bienvenido seas Harry al castillo de Avalon-

Harry si estaba impactado era poco, incluso en la vida muggle la leyenda de Avalon era muy bien conocida y mas en la cultura mágica. Ese castillo, esas tierras, ese ser que estaba delante de el eran un mito. Como era que permaneciera vivo después de tanto tiempo. ¿Acaso era inmortal?

-no Harry, no soy inmortal. Simplemente soy una parte de mi alma. Soy lo que queda de los recuerdos de mi persona y que se ocupa de mantener esta isla flotante funcionando. Por esa razón la gente no recuerda muy bien como era o cuales eran mis capacidades y mi poder. Porque lo sustraje todo de las mentes de las personas para que pudiera seguir existiendo aunque hubo varias personas que se escaparon a la extracción. Por eso mismo mi tiempo se acaba necesito enseñarte todo lo mas pronto posible- termino de decir Arturo

-¿isla flotante?- pregunto Harry después de unos segundos de procesar la información

-Ah!! Cierto. Lo que sucede Harry es que a diferencia de cómo dice el mito Avalon no es una ciudad o una isla perdidas en el espacio tiempo por un hechizo. Lo que sucede es que el territorio perteneciente a Avalon era antes una zona que se encontraba en los bosques de Gales sin embargo después de realizar el hechizo gracias a Merlín y los como tu llamas "fundadores" pudieron separar este territorio y como consecuencia quedo un gran cañón en esa zona.- explico el rey. –pero ahora mi tiempo se agota. Es momento que tu seas el emperador de este territorio pero para eso necesito que tus niveles mágicos sean mayores a los que actualmente tienes.-

Harry ya no sabia que hacer sin duda era una gran responsabilidad. –pero yo no puedo dejar a mi gente (así usa el termino para decir a los aliados que tiene) a la deriva. Y menos a Luna.-

El rey sonreía ampliamente. Sin duda era descendiente de ella se parecía tanto a ella a su amada. Igual de testarudos –no te preocupes. El entrenamiento será mientras duermes pues tu forma espectral viajara hasta aquí y de esa manera el cansancio físico no será tan grande y así avanzaras más rápido. Claro que después cuando despiertes tendrás que practicar pues puede darse el caso de que en una batalla te desgastes muy pronto.

Después de que el rey Arturo le explicara todo fueron a los jardines donde se podía ver los campos verdes de la típica planicie de Gales. Donde Arturo le explico en su primera clase como compenetrarse con la naturaleza en una batalla y saber que alimentos o bayas podría ingerir o convertir en remedios efectivos ante heridas provocadas por las armas.

-después de haber visto ya el castillo en casi su totalidad procederemos a enseñarte todo lo que necesitas para la toma de poder de Avalon.- el rey hablaba tranquilamente como si todo estuviese ya predicho.

-¿procederán? Es decir ¿Quién mas esta aquí que me enseñara?- pregunto un ya de por si confundido Harry.

-si. Veras en Avalon se encuentran varios espíritus que momentáneamente tomaran mi forma corpórea para enseñarte algo en específico. No esperaras que yo sepa cosas como criaturas mágicas ¿no? soy muggle. Tengo sangre mágica si, pero no soy mago.- termino el rey dando por zanjada la pregunta- veamos. Tienes buena condición con lo que puedo decir que los ejercicios físicos están ya listos, solo ejercítate una vez al día para mantener el tono muscular. Por lo pronto ya que no queda mucho tiempo tengo algo muy importante que decirte. Si es cierto que dentro de ti hay un gran poder. Sin embargo habrá cosas que solo podrás hacer con la edad y el tiempo, aun así eres muy poderoso pero no debes subestimar a tu enemigo. No se si te hayas dado cuenta pero el y tu tienen muchos parientes en común con lo cual el también tiene muchos poderes y desgraciadamente igual que tu también tiene un territorio similar a Avalon. La diferencia radica en que su territorio se encuentra debajo de la tierra, como a unos 200 metros bajo tierra y es una gran cúpula con cavernas y pozos y mazmorras. En ese lugar también se encuentra una gran fuente de poder oscuro y al igual que Avalon, es indetectable.

-¡¡genial!! Cuando creía que lo tenia mas fácil surge algo que lo impide- Harry estaba molesto. No podía decirse que en esos momentos fuese un mago normal pero tampoco era una maravilla.

-tranquilo, tienes un punto a tu favor y es que tu ya tienes nociones de cual es tu linaje y de que conoces esta tierra. Además eres joven y ya tienes alianzas con otras razas, algo muy provechoso pues eso te facilitara otras alianzas.- término el rey con una sonrisa de suficiencia, sonrisa que se copio en la cara del joven Potter.- ahora es momento para irte, tienes que regresar a la superficie y realizar tus actividades. Espero que para Halloween estés listo para poder hacer el paso de poderes- ahora la sonrisa del rey se volvió mas ensanchada y profunda y con sorna le comento – ahora que tienes este entrenamiento debes mantenerlo en secreto, solo díselo a ella. Aunque también le tienes que decir que habrá días en los que tendrán que dormir temprano – termino en una sonora carcajada mientras Harry mas fastidiado que antes lo miraba como diciendo "¿tu también?"

-muy bien heredero es momento de que despiertes- y mientras pasaba una mano por la frente del joven Potter quien se desvanecía lentamente Arturo se dirigía hacia su lecho en el castillo con una sonrisa pacifica en el rostro, "muy pronto podré volver a verte amor mío" mientras se cerraban las puertas del castillo y un joven abría los ojos en la Tierra y observaba una cabellera rubia apoyada sobre una almohada con una expresión de paz infinita. Sin duda por ella, por esa expresión el haría lo que fuera. Todo fuese por un bien mayor.


	11. El principio de todo

Era la última noche de vacaciones

Era la última noche de vacaciones. Remus había obligado a todos a que hicieran sus equipajes un día antes. Ahora mientras Harry estaba en una junta con los líderes vampiricos y licanos los demás estaban entretenidos en la sala de estar mientras observaban el televisor en el cual transmitían una película muggle acerca de un sujeto que era barbero y asesinaba a todos.

En la junta los lideres discutían la manera de crear una red de comunicaciones efectiva y libre de interferencias por si un posible ataque enemigo. Después de mucho dialogar llegaron a la conclusión de crear un símbolo como los mortifagos pero en lugar de ser una calavera seria el símbolo de la unión de las dos grandes razas.

Con eso podrían entablar mensajes mentales a una facilidad impresionante salteándose todas las medidas de seguridad en sitios como el ministerio y Howarts. Ahora que Harry estuviera en Howarts junto a sus amigos necesitaría un cuartel de operaciones que podría ser el despacho de Lupin pero era muy arriesgado pues cualquier profesor podría entrar ahí. Así que tendrían que buscar una habitación nueva y vieja para habitarla y convertirla en su estación especial.

Necesitaban darse prisa en contactar a los últimos candidatos para las alianzas. Gracias a Louis, Harry se entero de la existencia de un par de vampiros sumamente poderosos y que vivían apartados de las relaciones de los vampiros europeos. Uno era Lestat, muy famoso por su gran poderío y por haber sido agraciado por "la madre" (mas información consulten "la reina de los condenados" de Anne Rice) y se encontraba en America. Aunque por lo que le había contado Louis vivía solo y no se uniría a ningún lado, lo que si era posible es que pudiera servir de espía. Pues gracias a sus poderes controlaba gran parte de los pensamientos de los vampiros de America del Norte. Por otro lado estaba Armand que vivía en Asia y el si tenía un clan considerable en el cual gobernaba. Así pues la tarea de algunos de los mas respetados miembros fue la de ir en busca de esos vampiros, encontrarlos y tratar de convencerlos.

Por otro lado estaban las poblaciones del norte. Grandes poblaciones de Trolls, enanos y gente que vivía en climas helados. Todos ellos tenían unas normas entre ellos para evitar la agresión hacia sus grupos. Pero para eso necesitaba localizar primero a los grupos que en su mayoría eran nómadas e ir personalmente en su búsqueda pues no se fiarían de un hombre lobo o de un vampiro que en años anteriores tantos problemas le habían causado. Pero ya no había tiempo, iría en vacaciones de navidad. Esperaba que no fuese muy tarde pues Voldemort no asistía a clases y no perdía el tiempo en pequeñeteces.

Media hora después Harry salía en dirección a la librería donde lo esperaban ya sus amigos (pues la película ya había acabado). Iba caminando por el hall de la entrada pensando en los últimos detalles acerca del sello, el cual ya estaba hecho y marcado sobre los miembros de la organización, "necesito un nombre para la organización". Seguía en sus pensamientos cuando vio como Gaia se poso en la escalera justo a la mitad y de las puertas principales se abrían dando pasó a un par de individuos de una belleza sin igual y que dejaban entre ver por sus ojos que ya eran ancianos, muy ancianos.

-buenas noches maiar- dijo el que parecía el mas anciano o al menos el mas alto si era. Sin decir mas pasaron a la sala donde los siguió Harry algo desconfiado pues no se habían activado los censores de intrusos.

-bien por favor maiar siéntate.- antes que el pudiera decir algo los seres extraños se sentaron y no les quedo mas remedio a los otros

-antes que nada les contaremos quienes somos. Somos Valar hijos de Eru o como lo dirían los muggles de Dios- los que se encontraban en la biblioteca no pudieron dejar de sorprenderse y es que despedían una magia muy poderosa. Ahora por favor. Cierren la puerta pues la siguiente información es de vital importancia. Harry con un movimiento de la varita la puerta se cerró y se activaron los encantamientos de seguridad.

-ahora bien. En el principio de los tiempos cuando Eru nos creo nos mando a crear melodías para el. Pero entonces uno entre nosotros de nombre Melkor uno como nosotros pero de naturaleza malévola y que contamino nuestra creación. La tierra. Pero después de que nosotros por designio de Eru viniéramos a salvar la tierra y encarcelar a Melkor. Pero sucedió que después de que surgieran los elfos y humanos y les diéramos magia a los mejores humanos de todos. Llego Melkor nuevamente y para ayudar a los humanos pues los elfos estaban prácticamente a salvo de sus tentaciones mandamos cinco espíritus poderosos llamados Maiar que se encargaron de la influencia de Melkor. Sin embargo el también envío a sus almas mas corrompidas a la tierra. Una Sauron que murió a manos de un joven hobbit. Una especie ya extinta. Y el otro que se perdió en la tierra mientras las edades pasaban y el continuaba vagando hasta hace poco unos 200 años atrás que reapareció. Sin duda ya estaba harto de su existencia y junto con una joven de origen mágico tuvieron tres hijos. Su Nicholas Peverell. Sus tres hijos fueron tratados con odio y rencor milenios de odio y rechazo que había sufrido Nicholas recayeron en estos. Sin embargo la madre temiendo por la seguridad del menor los separo pero Nicholas se dio cuenta y asesino a su esposa. Para cuando esto sucedió los dos hermanos mayores ya tenían edad suficiente para valerse por ellos mismos según palabras de Nicholas. Así que los echo de la casa haciéndose el cargo del bebe. Así los dos hermanos siguieron sus vidas y por un tiempo se frecuentaron y cuando pudieron ser lo suficientemente poderosos para enfrentarse a su padre el ya no estaba. Había huido y con el él niño. Aunque intentaron buscarlo nunca pudieron dar con los dos. Así años después cuando ambos estaban en la edad anciana y sus hijos tenían hijos. Se presento delante del mayor una noche el hermano, su cara desfigurada por las cicatrices de su padre asesino a su hermano y fue en busca del otro matándolo también. Después de esto murió. Así pues las generaciones siguieron y los hijos de los tres hermanos fueron creciendo y teniendo más hijos hasta que llegamos a la época actual. Hace noventa años la herencia de Nicholas se dio en un mago, mago cuyo nombre fue Albus Dumbledore. El provenía de la estirpe del hermano mayor, su historia ya la saben. El hijo del segundo hermano fuiste tú. Los Potter son más antiguos – aclaro antes de que Harry rebatiera eso.- tu herencia proviene de tu abuela paterna, con lo que el apellido no se mantuvo. Ahora bien, el hermano menor aunque malévolo y despiadado amo a una joven con la que tuvieron un hijo, poco después su padre se entero y los separo llevándose consigo a su hijo y dejando a la pobre muchacha preñada y sin su esposo. El ultimo hijo de el fue Gaunt, seguro no lo conocerás pero el fue el ultimo descendiente de Slytherin. Al igual que tu su estirpe surge de su madre. Sin embargo Melkor que seguía rondando la tierra en busca de cómo causar estragos se dio cuenta de que provenía de su antiguo vasallo y que su hija que aunque no mostró cualidades mágicas poseía mas herencia de Nicholas que su hermano o su padre; estaba enamorada de un joven muggle y creando una sucia artimaña introdujo un poco de su alma malévola en el muggle. Cuando tuvieron a Tom (Voldemort) ella no pudo soportar la carga malévola pues llevaba la esencia misma de Melkor en su interior y eso la termino por matar, creando la vida de Voldemort así de miserable como fue y pues conoces el resto. Con esto te quiero decir que Voldemort si llega a alcanzar el poder será mucho más poderoso que tu por eso venimos a darte un pequeño don, un impulso que permitirá en caso de que Voldemort gane poder antes que tu que no este tan desequilibrada la batalla.- termino el ser y extendió sus manos sobre Harry y una luz blanca aunque no deslumbrante los cubrió- Harry Potter ahora eres un verdadero Maiar. El Maiar Gris. El peregrino.-

-es hora de irnos peregrino. Solo una ultima cosa. Nosotros no podemos participar directamente en estos enfrentamientos pero si los elfos, ellos se encuentran en una tierra a salvo de la mano destructiva del hombre. Pero no te desilusiones Gris, estarán aquí para luchar contra tus enemigos, nos han dado su palabra y un elfo nunca falta a su palabra.- dijo el otro Valar. – pero aun así date prisa por retomar el control de Avalon. Con su permiso dijo inclinándose ante los presentes y después desapareció. El otro Valar se dirigió nuevamente a Harry y le extendió un pequeño cofre de madera ricamente tallado. –guarda bien este cofre, tiene poderosos encantamientos que si caen en otras manos serán fatales. Hasta otra Maiar. – inclinándose levemente se desapareció.

Gaia voló hasta el y se poso en su hombro derecho mordiéndole la oreja levemente. – A que se refería con eso de Avalon, Potter.- dijo Luna con cara de molestia y dando golpes al suelo con su pie pidiendo una respuesta (si saben como no?).

A Harry no le quedo otra que contarles la verdad a todos.


End file.
